To Start
by admmeg
Summary: Normal days in Santana and Quinn's relationship. Spanking, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

"Easy," The Latina cautioned into Quinn's ear.

Quinn's back stiffened at the warning. "I'm just running practice, S."

Santana shook her head, "No, you are mad at me and you are taking it out on the team, now ease up, Fabray."

Quinn whipped around and glared at Santana, "You may get to call the shots at home, but I am the boss here, and I said run more laps S."

Santana raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, "excuse me?"

"I'm telling you, I am in charge here, and you _will_ run laps." Quinn told her harshly.

"And I am telling you that you are out of control, and you need to call off the rest of practice." Santana growled.

"Run Santana, or I will make it worse for everyone…" Quinn said, raising her chin defiantly.

Brittany pulled on Santana's arms, "Let's go S, let's just run."

Santana kept Quinn's eye contact for a second. "Last chance."

"Get moving Lopez." Quinn said coldly.

Santana gave a slight nod, and Quinn knew that she had sealed her fate. The next thirty minutes of practice were, if possible, even more brutal than the first half hour. Quinn called all the girls together, "Alright Ladies, I know it was a hard practice, but that is how we become regional champions. Go home and relax, see you all tomorrow at six for practice."

"Come on Q," One of the girls called, "It's Saturday tomorrow, can't we push practice back to like eight even?"

Quinn's frown, that she had worn since her and Santana had argued at lunch, deepened. "No, or else I would have said eight. If you can't commit to being here tomorrow, I can't commit to having you on my team."

The girls grumbled, but all headed to the showers. Santana hung back, and Quinn stiffened when her girlfriend touched her. "We need to talk Quinn, but I have work. I will be home around 11 and I would appreciate it if you didn't go to bed before then."

Quinn nodded, at practice should could be the HBIC but once out of her uniform, Santana ruled the roost. Although technically they were both still in uniform, so Quinn held on to her last bit of defiance.

"Verbal answer," Santana ground out.

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn said.

"I would also like you to have all your binders out on the table for us to go over your school work together and I need the kitchen to be clean."

"If my binders are all over the table, the kitchen won't be clean." Quinn snapped.

Santana stared Quinn down silently for a long while, "I need to get to work." She started to walk away, but turned around and kissed Quinn softly on the lips, "I love you always."

Quinn sighed, "love you too." For a second she had been worried that Santana would leave without a kiss, but she was glad to see that once again the latina's love always outweighed her temper. She watched Santana walk away and then jogged to the locker room to throw on some sweats before heading home. Brittany was sitting on one of the benches in the locker room, clearly waiting for her when she came in.

"Here to plead the case of starting at eight?" Quinn joked.

Brittany's easy smile tugged at her lips, "No, came to see if you wanted help sorting out your school work before Santana gets home tonight."

"Won't Rachel miss you?" Quinn asked skeptically.

"Nah, she's hanging out with Kurt. Do you need help?" Brittany asked her.

Quinn thought for a moment: she could use the help, but she wasn't sure Santana would like her to have anyone over.

The war of thoughts must have played across Quinn's face because Brittany lifted her phone and waved it in the air, "I asked San, she said it was okay."

Quinn's face broke out in the first smile of the day, "Then that would be fantastic. We can both grab showers back at the apartment."

Brittany nodded and they both walked out to their cars. Quinn always loved going back to the apartment she and Santana shared. It wasn't huge, but they could afford it on the money they made and that both their dads sent them every month. It was nice to have freedom from their mother's who both didn't approve of their lifestyle.

Quinn let herself and Brittany into the one-bedroom apartment. "Go ahead and take the first shower, I can start on dinner." Brittany nodded and went down the hall to the bathroom as Quinn walked into the kitchen. It had been her morning to clean the kitchen and it hadn't been done, thus starting off the day of fighting. It wasn't her fault that she had always had maids, and she tried to convince Santana that they were worth the money, but it was a losing battle against the penny pinching girl.

By the time Brittany was out of the shower the seafood salad was done. "Sorry I took so long, but some dictator made me super sore at practice."

Quinn blushed, she had been a little punishing that day. "I'm sorry Britt. I'm going to grab a shower; do you mind waiting for me to eat?"

"No, but why don't you go grab all your school stuff and I can look it over while you are in there?" Brittany asked.

Quinn nodded and ran to her room and back with her backpack in hand. She handed it over before going to jump in the shower, a little embarrassed that she had been so rough at practice. When she came out twenty minutes later, dressed in her pj shorts and a tank top, Brittany was staring at her math binder with the rest laid out around her. "Go grab us both some salad." Brittany told her without looking up.

It always took Quinn off guard when her soft-spoken friend was so authoritative. She walked into the kitchen though and made them both bowls before walking back out to the living room and handing Britt one. "So…how screwed am I?"

Brittany frowned at her for a moment, before closing the binder. "It doesn't look great Fabray. Why did you let yourself get this far behind?"

"Work…practice…" Quinn trailed off.

"And…"

"I just didn't want to do it. I guess I got lazy." She shrugged.

"Have you talked to your teachers?"

Quinn shook her head, "Santana wanted me to today, but I was a little distracted."

"That's not going to fly." Brittany told her honestly. "And the kitchen?"

Quinn threw herself back on the couch dramatically, "I'm just lazy."

"You Miss Six A.M. practice are anything but lazy, so what's the real deal?"

Quinn peaked over at Brittany, "I'm not sure, things have just been going really great…"

"That's good, Quinn! That's how you want them to go!"

"Right, but Santana and I have been busy and….I don't know." She grunted as she covered her face.

Brittany set her bowl down and crawled over to the couch, "and…"

"And then things that would normally matter just didn't. It's like she didn't have time for me once we moved in here. I mean, like she does have time for everything except, you know…this."

"Ah, I get that."

Quinn uncovered her face, "you do?"

"Yes, you like the consistency, it makes sense you want it back." Brittany told her. "But you probably could have talked to San instead of letting this all snowball like this."

Quinn knew she was right, "but here we are."

"Yes, here we are." Brittany agreed, she stood up and pulled Quinn up off the couch. "You go clean the kitchen, I will put all of this in an orderly fashion on the table that San will understand."

"I'm not sure I want her to understand." Quinn said, picking up both of their salad bowls.

Britt laughed, "Too late for that."

It took about an hour, but the kitchen was cleaned and all of Quinn's binders lay out neatly on the table. It was only nine when Brittany left and, so she decided to vacuum and sit down and at least do the homework she had been assigned today. The stress of the day caught up to her though and she fell asleep at the table, and that is how Santana found her.

After putting down her keys in the bowl, Santana approached Quinn and kissed the side of her face, "Hey sleepy-head, thank you for vacuuming for me."

"Uh-huh." Quinn mumbled without opening her eyes.

Santana crossed to the fridge to grab out the dinner she knew would be waiting for her. "I'm going to need you to wake-up, so we can talk, Quinn."

Quinn nodded and fought hard against her urge to go back to sleep as she opened her eyes. "how was work?"

"Long, I wanted to be here the whole time. How'd it go with Brittany?"

"Good, we got most everything sorted out."

"I want you to text the team and push off practice until ten." Quinn opened her mouth to object. "You know I wouldn't normally ask, but you fell asleep at the table, your body needs sleep and it will be at least midnight before we hit the hay."

"You didn't actually ask this time," Quinn grumbled, taking out her phone and doing as she was bid.

Santana finished her salad, put the bowl in the dishwasher and sat back down at the table across from Quinn. She had gotten a rough idea of the damage this morning, when she had grabbed Quinn's math binder instead of her own, but she wanted the full picture. After twenty tense minutes of Santana looking through everything she meet Quinn's gaze. "Did you talk to your teachers like I asked?"

"No Ma'am."

"Why not?"

Quinn thought of Britt telling her that laziness wasn't good enough and opted for the truth. "I was mad at you, so I didn't listen."

Santana nodded, "Okay, you've been not listening a lot lately."

"I didn't think you'd noticed." Quinn said curtly.

"This isn't how you get my attention, you need to talk to me if you think that I'm not noticing you." Santana told her firmly, "And normally you would, Quinn, so what gives?"

"You don't normally go this long without noticing." Quinn whispered.

Santana's features softened before they hardened again, "Well, now I've noticed. First things first, you are going to speak to your teachers Monday, and you will do whatever make-up work you can, on top of the homework to get caught up on your grades."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Until you are at least at B's you are at school, practice, work or here, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." She had expected that.

"Second, when I tell you to do something you do it. If I tell you to clean the kitchen you…"

"Clean it."

"If I tell you to speak with your teachers, you…"

"Speak to them."

"If I tell you to call off practice, you…"

"No, I'm in charge at practice." Quinn said firmly.

"No," Santana said just as firmly, "You are the head cheerleader, I am in charge always. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"Okay, you are going to get a spanking tonight. I'm going to shower, and go read in the room for a little bit…" Santana looked at the clock and saw that it was only 11:30, she was glad she left work early. "You have until 12:30 to bring me an implement and ask me to spank you."

"What?!"

"You heard me, you should have talked to me so now you are going to be in the habit of it. Every day, until I decide you can move to every other day you will come and ask me for a spanking before bed. If you get into bed without asking, then I will do it with an implement. If you've had a rough day, it will be worse. You wanted my attention, well now you have it." She kissed Quinn and then went off to shower.

Quinn sat on the couch, thinking, until she heard Santana go into their room. She picked up her binders and put them back into her backpack, and put that in the area they called the office, but was really only a little nook that fit a desk, bookshelf and bed. She went and took out both of their water bottles and filled them half-way before putting them in the freezer for practice tomorrow and then moved her cheer bag from the coffee table to the front door by Santana's. A quick glance at the clock told her that she still had half an hour. She went into the office again and sat down on the guest bed for a moment to think.

She knew she had to pick something to show Santana that she understood this was a big deal, but she wasn't sure what. It took all a minute for her to know and she tip-toed into the kitchen before grabbing the object and walking into their room.

Santana tried to look around Quinn to see what she held behind her back, but she couldn't see. "Santana, I'm sorry that instead of talking to you that I acted out by not doing the things I was supposed to, and by disobeying you…" She paused before pulling out the wooden cutting board. "Will you spank me please?"

Santana raised an eyebrow at this. She had never really spanked Quinn with that cutting board, only a swat here or there in the kitchen playfully, and each time Quinn howled. She wasn't sure about a spanking with it. She put her book aside, and signaled Quinn to come over. "Pull your shorts down, please."

Quinn paused, this was something new, Santana normally did that for her. She slowly lowered her shorts and after a short nod from Santana her panties too.

"Over my lap." Quinn was used to Santana's help, but still managed to slowly crawl over her girlfriend's lap. She lay stiff, not sure what to expect with all the changes. Santana rubbed Quinn's back to get her to relax a little. "Thank you for listening the first time every time, Quinn, I really do appreciate that."

Quinn relaxed under the praise.

Santana pushed the cutting board off to the side for a moment, and started to spank with her hand. When the heat had built up to the point that she knew Quinn was fighting back tears, she increased her speed. In no time flat it seemed to Santana, but a century to Quinn, the blonde was sobbing. Santana stopped the spanking and rubbed Quinn's butt, thinking. She picked up the cutting board and weighed it in her hands.

"Quinn?" She asked softly. Tears were her only response, it usually took more than a hand spanking to get Quinn to cry more than a few tears. She tried again, "Quinn?"

"Yes?" Quinn hiccupped out.

"I understand that you feel very guilty, and that's why you brought me this cutting board, but I'm afraid it will really hurt you. I'm going to set it aside and grab the hairbrush out of the drawer." Santana heard Quinn's sobs increase and she wasn't sure if it was relief about the switch in implement or sadness that the spanking was going to start again. She reached over and grabbed the hair brush out of her drawer and started spanking again, lighter than she normally would.

"I need you to listen to me Quinn, I shouldn't have to ask you to do things more than once, isn't that right?" Santana asked as she spanked. She listened to Quinn's pitiful agreement, before speaking again. "No more getting behind on school work. No more abusing your power as head cheerleader when you are mad. No more disobeying! No more talking back! And no more secrets! If you feel something then tell me, understood?"

"Yesssss." Quinn cried.

Santana finished with ten more hard swats before setting the brush back in the drawer. She pulled Quinn up to her and had them both lay down, with Quinn snuggled into her side. "I love you."

"Love you too." Quinn said.

Santana moved Quinn's sweaty hair from her forehead, "I need you to talk to me okay?"

"Okay," Quinn whispered.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Santana rubbed her back, and was still a little shocked by Quinn's strong reaction. "Are you okay?"

"Tired. Sore. Hurts so bad." Quinn said into Santana's side.

Santana looked down at her red bottom and nodded, "You took that really well though, I'm so proud of you."

Quinn cooed under the praise and Santana smirked, HBIC her ass. "Can I go get some water?"

"Let me, I'm sure it won't feel good to walk." Santana offered, getting up. When she came back into the room Quinn was standing by the window. "You okay?" She asked again.

"Yeah, just sore." Quinn said softly, taking the glass and leaning into Santana.

"Drink," Santana instructed after a full minute of Quinn just standing there, "take a few sips and let's get to bed. It's after one."

Quinn nodded, she drank a little and then crawled back into bed. "Thank you San."

"Anytime Baby, anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're cranky, go back to bed," Quinn said turning back to her homework.

"Some slave driver set practice for today at the crack of dawn," The cranky Latina groused.

"Practice isn't until nine, you can still sleep for another hour." Quinn told her.

"I have some homework to do," Santana told her. Quinn didn't respond, just kept working on some of her make-up math homework. "Hello, am I invisible? we were having a conversation…"

Quinn sighed and turned around to look at her girlfriend, "Baby, you are cranky, and I have homework to do, and really don't want to fight with you. I promise you if you go back to bed you will have time to do your homework after practice when I'm at work."

"Ugh," Santana growled and stormed off to their bedroom. Quinn pulled her phone out and cancelled practice for the day and called in sick to work. She worked on her homework, and then did some light cleaning as she waited for Santana, when she still wasn't up by nine, Quinn threw together a breakfast.

"Quinn Fabray!" Santana's voice fired off from the bedroom. Quinn slowly walked down the hallway, knowing that there was going to be a fight on her hands. When she came into the room she saw Santana frantically pulling on her cheer uniform, "What the hell, Fabray! Practice started ten minutes ago!"

"I canceled practice and I called in to work." Quinn told her, sitting on the edge of the bed, "I made you breakfast."

Santana frowned, "Why?"

Quinn pulled Santana close to her, "I wanted to spend the day with you. Things have been very busy lately."

Santana sighed looking down at her girlfriend, "I'm sorry baby. Breakfast sounds great! Thank you for being so thoughtful."

"Before we eat can I have my spanking please?" Quinn asked her, knowing that it would release some of Santana's frustration.

Santana sat down on the bed, "Yeah baby, I think after today we can move from every other day to once a week."

"Yay!" Quinn said excitedly.

Santana smiled at her, she was glad Quinn had cleared their day, she missed her when things got busy. "Over."

Quinn pulled he pajama shorts and panties down and leaned over Santana's lap. Santana was proud of how much Quinn had grown to obey in the last few weeks. She started spanking hard and fast, which took Quinn off guard. Her spankings had been pretty light lately because her attitude had fixed, but this spanking hurt right from the start.

Santana watched Quinn try not to squirm, and she upped the ante further. "Quinn, I love you, and I'm sorry I was cranky this morning."

"Do you think that you can ease up a little to show me that?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled, spanking harder still, "No, I appreciate that you have given me this stress relief and I know that you need a stress relief too."

"I feel relieved," Quinn said between gritted teeth.

Santana stopped spanking, and Quinn sighed in relief. "Go get me the spoon please."

Quinn whimpered but stood up, if there was one thing the past few weeks had taught her it was that obedience was expected right away. She padded to the kitchen, thankful that she hadn't opened any of the curtains and found 'the spoon' before walking back to her bedroom and handing it over. Santana waited a moment to see what Quinn would do and was happy when she willingly laid herself over her knees.

Santana started in fast and furious with the spoon until Quinn started to cry, then she immediately put the spoon down. She didn't lift Quinn up right away, but rubbed her back until her breathing evened out.

"San?" Quinn whispered.

"Yeah Baby?" Santana asked as she lifted her up.

"Thank you. I did need that." Quinn said, snuggling in close.

"You've done such a good job keeping on top of everything lately baby, I just wanted to remind you that its okay to let go." Santana moved so that they were both laying down.

"Maybe I should nap."

"You made breakfast," Santana protested.

"I am sooooo tired and I only have one more assignment to do until I'm all caught up." Quinn complained, resting back into the bed.

"Uh uh, I've been not enjoying you're eating habits lately." Santana told her.

"What do you mean?" Quinn asked incredulously, but her heart rate escalated a little.

"You know what I mean, when is the last time that you ate a meal?" Santana asked her, not really wanting to have this conversation.

"I ate dinner last night! You were there!" Quinn told her.

"No, I ate dinner last night, you picked at your Chinese food, and ate about a bite and a half." Santana told her. Quinn blushed. "Right that's what I thought, is this going to become a thing? Am I going to have to spank you over this?"

"No!" Quinn said quickly, still feeling the burn from her spanking that had just happened.

"So, we are going to go eat breakfast?" Santana asked.

"I'm tired," Quinn whined.

"Roll over," Santana told her.

Quinn's eyes grew wide, "Let's go eat, I can nap after."

"Roll. Over." Santana said firmly, kneeling beside Quinn. "What were you supposed to be learning in these last few weeks?"

"Obedience," Quinn said, rolling over.

Santana reached over and grabbed the spoon again. She swatted her girlfriend twice hard. "Are you going to eat breakfast?"

"Yes please, let's go eat right now." Quinn rushed.

Santana put the spoon down "This won't become a thing."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said laughing now, "I will eat all of the pancakes in the world!"

"You made pancakes and we've been here?" Santana asked, pulling on her arm.


	3. Chapter 3

Santana walked in to the apartment to Quinn on the phone. Quinn clearly hadn't noticed Santana's entrance. She heard Quinn's laughter and smiled.

"I'm not saying that I won't ask her Rach, I'm just saying that I'm sure she will say no." Quinn said, as she wrote something down in a notebook.

"You know how to get her to say yes though," Rachel's voice rang out on the speaker phone. Santana frowned, she knew it was wrong to eavesdrop, but she was curious to see where it went.

Quinn looked up from her math book, and Santana could see the frown that graced the pretty blonde's features just in her tone of voice, "Rachel! No! Santana and I have worked very hard at this communication thing. No more manipulation, remember, I promised her."

"It's not really manipulation, it's just…creativity." Rachel said.

Quinn shifted from her stomach to her knees. "For real though, you may not remember the nightly spankings but I do."

"Will you please just ask…" Rachel begged.

"I will ask, but I know how Santana feels about me around alcohol, and I think that it's pretty similar to how Brittany feels about you around alcohol…"Quinn started.

"It was one party that we got sloppy at!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn sighed, "I know, but you just gotta sleep in the bed you make sometimes."

Santana smiled at that, she really loved her girl. "Hey Quinn, how's the math homework going?"

Quinn jumped about a mile in the air. "Hey Rachel, I will call you back later tonight, okay?"

"Yeah, Brittany should be home soon. I will talk to ya later." Rachel said cheerfully.

Quinn hung up and turned around into Santana's arms. "I was working on it when Rachel called. If you give me like five more minutes, then it will be done."

Santana kissed her deeply, then looked at her watch to check the time, "Well, it's still early. You aren't working, today are you?"

"No." Quinn said smiling.

Santana pushed her slowly into their bedroom, "Let's just relax a minute first then." She pushed Quinn onto the bed and smiled down at her before jumping on the bed.

"Sex before school work? Where is my girlfriend?!" Quinn giggled.

"No," Santana sighed, "No sex, just cuddling. I do have my standards."

"Ah, since we are just cuddling," Quinn said, snuggling close to Santana. "Is there anyway that Rachel and I could maybe host a party. A New Years Eve party."

Santana hummed as she pulled her girl closer, "Where at?"

"Here." Quinn said, knowing not to get ahead of herself, but feeling excited that she hadn't immediately been shot down.

"Will there be alcohol?" Santana asked, knowing the answer already, but wanting to see how forthcoming Quinn was going to be.

"It's a high school party," Quinn said sarcastically.

Santana's hand shot out of nowhere and smacked her. "Let's try that again, is there going to be alcohol, Quinn?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn said submissively.

"That's better, will you be drinking?" Santana asked.

"Well, honestly I was hoping that I would be allowed to partake, but if you say no, then I won't." Quinn told her, rolling over to face her.

"I will withhold judgement on that at the moment." Santana said.

"Does that mean we can have the party, baby?" Quinn asked excitedly.

"No." Santana said and waited to see how Quinn would react.

Quinn looked up into Santana's eyes and tried to hide her upset. She was working hard on obeying the first time, not throwing a fit when she didn't get her way and not manipulating. Now was a good time to put that into practice. "Okay, I will let Rachel know that it's a no."

Santana sighed, "I just don't like the idea of you drinking. I know that the last party may have been a fluke, but things got way out of hand right?"

"Yes ma'am. I'm not upset. I understand your reasoning San, honest." Quinn told her.

Santana reached out and swatted her girlfriend again. "Don't lie to me Lucy Quinn Fabray."

"Ow. Yes Ma'am. Okay, I'm a little sad, but it's okay. I will survive." Quinn whined, rubbing her behind.

"I know that you will survive, Quinn, that isn't the issue. Do you feel like you will be missing out on something?" Santana asked.

Quinn locked eyes with her girlfriend for a moment before quickly looking away, "I think that I should get back to my math homework."

"Quinn." The one word meant a lot. Quinn knew that she should start talking, but she wasn't totally sure what Santana wanted from her. She rolled back over and started to climb out of bed. "No, stop, and come back please." Quinn paused for a moment, but then stood up from the bed. "Okay, I didn't mean please, I meant stop Now."

Quinn took one more step away from the bed, "Santana, please."

Santana sat up and grimaced, she really, really didn't want a fight tonight. "Quinn, I'm trying hard to be patient here, but you are pushing it."

Quinn nodded at the words. "I have to go do my homework. If I don't, my super strict girlfriend will spank my ass."

Santana shook her head at Quinn's attempt at levity. "Come here, now." Quinn took a step further away. "One."

"San, please."

"Two. I will spank you, Quinn." Santana told her evenly.

"I…I don't know what you want from me." Quinn said, still not taking a step closer.

"Right this second, I want you to get your backside over here before I get to three." Santana told her. Quinn nodded again and then walked just out of reach of Santana. It was good enough for now. "Speak."

"You said that you don't want me throwing a fit when I don't get my way. I get spanked for that. But then I try hard to not get upset and throw a fit, and you swat my butt." Quinn said, picking at her finger nails.

"Not throwing a fit doesn't mean that you shut down and don't tell me what you are thinking."

"Okay, then I don't know why we can't have the party if I promise not to drink. I promised to talk to you and I've done that. I promised not to manipulate, and I stopped doing that. I think I'm pretty good at keeping my promises, San."

Santana reached out and pulled Quinn into her lap, before scooting back to rest against the wall. "Quinn, I hate people being here, you know that, and if those idiots drink here, then we are responsible for them. I don't think that you will break your promise, because I would only make you promise not to get sloppy. I love you; I just hate those glee idiots."

Quinn laughed, "No, you love them."

Santana nodded, "Maybe."

Quinn leaned back into Santana, "So…?"

"So?" Santana asked back. "Why don't you do your homework, and I will make dinner and call Brittany, and get back to you with an answer."

"I can live with that." Quinn said. She jumped off Santana's lap and rushed out to the living room.

Santana moved to the kitchen and dialed Brittany. "Hey S!" Brittany said cheerfully.

"Hey, B. How's it going?" San asked, she watched in her side vision, as Quinn brought her math books into the kitchen. "Nuh uh, back to the living room. No evesdropping."

"Please," Quinn said sitting down at the table. "As if you didn't listen into Rachel and I's conversation today."

"Mine and Rachel's," Santana corrected.

Quinn rolled her eyes. Santana ignored her and tuned back into Brittany. "Did Rachel talk to you about the new Scheme our crazy girls have come up with?"

Santana put the pot of water on to boil. "Well," Brittany said, "Rachel is standing in the corner right now, I think that about sums it up. How did Quinn fair?"

"Just fine, she's doing her math homework now." Santana said.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Quinn called chucking a pencil at Santana.

Santana turned around and pointed the wooden spoon that she had in her hand. "I will swat you. That better not have been your only pencil Quinn Fabray."

Quinn pulled another pencil from her bag and got back to work. "Sounds like things are going great there." Brittany laughed. "So did you say yes?"

"I didn't give an answer, I said that I would talk to you." Santana said, turning back to cooking.

"Sanny, do you think this is a good idea? The last time alcohol was involved, the girls got a little out of hand…" Brittany started.

"It was one time!" She heard Rachel call in the background.

"Hold on a sec San." Brittany said. Santana heard the unmistakable sound of swatting and Rachel begging forgiveness before Brittany got back on the phone. "As I was saying do you think this is a good idea?"

"Quinn." Santana called out, "Are you done?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said, slightly grudgingly, knowing what was coming next.

"Go into the living room and get your vacumming done please." Quinn tried not to throw a fit as she walked out of the room. "First come grab your books, then lose the attitude."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn said, walking back into the room with a much better attitude as she grabbed her books.

"Thank you," Santana called. "I think that it would be okay. I mean I think that we need to limit the alcohol intake of everyone coming, not just the girls, but we need to give them some space to do the right thing."

Brittany sighed, "I would say agree S, if this hadn't ended so exponentially badly the last time."

"Well, I won't say yes if you are against it, but I am telling you that I think we should give them another chance." Santana pulled the noodles off the burner and turned off the sauce.

"And if it ends in drunken chaos?"

"Then just like every other time, we deal with it then."

"Okay, I'm game if you are." Brittany conceded.

"Okay, I'm going to get dinner on the table, and speak to my miscreant about this party, and lay some ground rules."

"Me too. Love you S." Brittany said.

"Love you too." Santana said. She hung up, grabbed the salad out of the fridge and set it on the table with the spaghetti. "Quinn, dinner's ready, come wash your hands." Quinn rolled her eyes at the command but put the vacuum away and washed her hands anyway. Santana put out the plates and forks, "What do you want to drink baby?"

"Water is fine." Quinn said, sitting down and serving both herself and Santana up food. "It looks good, thank you."

"Your welcome." Santana said, smiling as she sat down with the two glasses of water. They ate in silence for a minute before Santana spoke again. "So, Britt and I came to a discision about this party…"

"And?" Quinn asked trying not to get her hopes up.

"And we will allow it. Before you get too excited though, I have a few ground rules." Santana said.

"Can't I be excited and hear the rules?" Quinn asked grinning.

"That's fine, so long as you listen." Santana told her.

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn said, filling her mouth with pasta so she wouldn't talk.

"First, I want everyone's keys at the start of the party. Brittany and I decide if they get them back when they want to leave. If people don't agree to this rule, they may not come."

"Okay." Quinn agreed quickly, knowing everyone would. Most because they wouldn't drink that much, and the boys because they thought they could con the girls into doing what they wanted.

"Second, I'm not going to put a limit on you drinking, this is your home, but we have a cheer practice the next morning at seven that I expect you to be able to give your best to."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said instantly, impressed at the lack of a limit.

"Also, no matter how much alcohol you take in, your rules are still in place, you need to follow them."

"Yes Ma'am."

"Alright, fourth, we are in an apartment, things can't get too crazy loud. Someone complains, and we shut it down. We don't need the police nosing around."

"Agreed."

"And lastly, if any of my stuff gets broken or damaged you are paying for it out of your backside. Is all of this agreeable?"

"Yes!" Quinn said excitedly. She pulled out her phone to text Rachel and start planning.

"What are you doing?" Santana asked?

"Texting Brittany the party is less than two weeks away." Quinn said not looking up from her phone.

"Quinn, what was rule number 3?" Santana asked.

"Uhm, rules are still in effect at the party?" Quinn said, not sure how that related to that moment.

"That includes party planning, and I believe we have a rule about phones at the table. What is it?"

Quinn didn't look up from her text, "No phones at the table unless it's an emergency."

"Is this an emergency?" Santana asked, growing frustrated with Quinn's half attention.

"Clearly." Quinn said.

"No, it's not, and what is the consequence for breaking this rule?" Quinn still didn't lower her phone. "Quinn, I asked you a question and you are really pushing it right now, is there maybe something you need to ask me for?"

Quinn lowered her phone at that. "No ma'am, I don't need a spanking."

"Then answer my question."

"The consequence is losing my phone for the night." Quinn said.

"That's right. Go put your phone on the kitchen counter, please. You may move it to the charger before bed, otherwise I don't want you touching it until tomorrow morning, am I understood?" Santana asked.

Quinn frowned at Santana and walked her phone over to the counter before loudly dropping it down and throwing herself back in her chair.

"After you finish dinner and do the dishes, you may stand in the corner for thirty minutes to think about this attitude you've had today. I said, did you understand me about the phone?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn ground out.

"Forty-five minutes then."

Quinn sighed. "I'm sorry. I don't know what my problem is. I was just excited about the party and talking to Rachel."

"And then you didn't follow the rules, so you didn't get your way, and you…" Santana left it hanging for Quinn to finish.

"Threw a fit. I'm sorry." Quinn said, starting in on her dinner again.

"You're forgiven, and after you serve your time, maybe you and I can talk about some of the party plans." When Quinn made a face at that suggestion, Santana sighed, "Or about our Christmas plans."

Quinn's face lit up again, "Yeah that sounds good." They ate in a content silence for a few minutes before Quinn spoke again. "San?"

"Yeah?"

"I am sorry, and I love you lots."

"I know, and I love you too."


	4. Chapter 4

"Merry Christmas," Santana said gently, as she shook Quinn awake. She knew today was going to be rough and hoped to fight as little as possible.

"I'm sick…" Quinn whined.

Santana bit back her sigh and tried again. "Come on Baby, we have to be at my parents in an hour, and I know you want to shower."

"I don't wanna go." Quinn pouted.

Santana sat on her side of the bed crisscross-applesauce and put a smile on her face, "I know, trust me, but we talked about this a few days ago and you were fine."

"I wasn't fine," Quinn grumbled as she pulled her blankets over her head. "I just didn't want to argue and get a spanking, you had already taken my phone."

Santana looked up to heaven for strength. "Both of our dad's worked really hard for us to come over, it would be rude not to."

"I don't believe I asked my dad to do that." Quinn snapped.

"I'm working hard to not lose my temper here, Quinn. I know this isn't how we were planning to spend today. We just wanted a calm morning to ourselves, and then spend the night with Britt and Rae. Our dad's want to see us, don't you want to see your dad? It's been what? Six weeks?"

Quinn slowly pulled the blanket from her face, "I do want to see my daddy."

"I know, baby, so let's hop in the shower." Santana said, standing from the bed, hoping Quinn would follow.

She wasn't disappointed, but slightly irritated, when Quinn's cold hands wrapped around her shirtless stomach. "Hey, freezing!"

Quinn laughed. She kissed Santana, "I love you." She twisted past Quinn and turned on the hot water.

After a quick shower and they were both dressed, Quinn in a red 1950s style dress and Santana in a pair of black skinny jeans and a dark red shirt, Santana sat Quinn down in the living room. "Quinn, I know today is going to be super hard, but we are both going to be on our best behavior, do you hear me?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn said picking at an invisible piece of lint on her dress, something, that while San would never bring up, was something her mother would do.

"That means no raising to either of our mother's bait. Smiling politely as you open gifts, whatever they may be…" Santana trailed off.

"I know what best behavior mean S." Green eyes shot up to glare at dark brown ones.

"Do you? Because this isn't what I mean by it." Santana said, not breaking eye contact.

Quinn looked away first, she wished she could just slap Santana like she would have before they were dating. "Okay."

"I know that you are stressed…"

"Can we just leave?" Quinn asked. "We're going to be late to your family's breakfast and that's not really a good start to this day from hell."

"Yes, let's go." Santana said, knowing that the sooner they got there the sooner it would all be over. "One more thing though," she said, reaching out to stop Quinn from her movement out the door, "We can drink tonight, but I don't want you drinking and adding alcohol to emotions with our parents."

Quinn froze for a moment, "at all? You want me to hang out with Judy totally sober?"

"Yes." Santana said. She watched Quinn nod, and let it go that it wasn't a verbal answer.

Santana sighed when they pulled up in front of the house that she had grown up in. Quinn tilted her head to the side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," San said, "Let's just go in."

Santana walked up to the door, Quinn trailed behind, holding the boxes for Santana's parents and grandma. She knocked and waited for someone to answer the door. It surprised them both when her mom answered the door.

"Hello Santana," Her mom said stepping aside.

"Hi Mami." Santana said softly, surprised that her mom wasn't upset enough to stay upstairs the whole day. Both girls walked into the room, Santana's dad came bounding down the stairs and instantly pulled his daughter in a hug. "Santana you look amazing, it's so nice to have you in my arms."

Quinn stood awkwardly to the side for a moment. "Quinn, can I take those boxes?"

"Thank you, Mrs. Lopez," Quinn said handing them over, and watching her mom put them under the tree.

Mr. Lopez walked over and drew Quinn into a hug. "We've missed your energy around this house girl."

Quinn smiled into the warm embrace that she had received many times through the years growing up, "I've missed you too."

"Well," Mr. Lopez said, pulling his wife in for a hug. His wife kissed his cheek lightly. Everyone in the room knew that the relationship was strained. "We wanted to talk about that didn't we Maribel?"

"Yes," She said, "Come, let us open presents while we talk."

Quinn and Santana walked into the living room that they had spent many hours in coloring first, and then practicing cheer routines, while Mrs. Lopez stood over them and fussed about how they were going to break some bones. Quinn watched as the very full tree was soon emptied in front of her and Santana.

"Well?" He asked, "Start opening."

"Santana, I'm sure that it's going to take you a long time to forgive me, but I miss you in this house, both of you. Gosh Quinn, you spent about as much time here as you did at home over the last few years." Mrs. Lopez started. "Things won't just go back to normal, and I won't always understand things, Santana, but I'm hoping maybe we could build something better."

Quinn looked over to see how her girlfriend was doing. Santana's eyes were brimming with tears. "Well, I would love to try and rebuild something…"

Quinn reached out and held her hand. "I love you."

San smiled at her, "Love you too baby."

"Alright," Mrs. Lopez said reaching out to hug her daughter, who gladly fell into her arms.

"Gifts?" Mr. Lopez said, tears brimming in his eyes as well.

Quinn looked at her pile and started opening slowly. Santana did the same and soon they both had a large pile of household items in front of them. Lamps, candles, pots and pans, basically a new kitchen it felt like. "Thank you," Quinn and San said in unison as they moved to the dinning room for breakfast.

"Well, we have one more gift," Mr. Lopez said.

"Papi, it's really too much already." Santana said.

"No, we should have done this from the start." He cut in.

"Also, don't interrupt your father." Mrs. Lopez said curtly.

Quinn grinned as Santana blushed at her mother's scold. It had been a long time since Santana had been scolded, but Mrs. Lopez didn't seem out of practice at all. "Yes Ma'am. Sorry Papi."

"It's okay, now as I was saying, your Mami and I are going to take over you and Quinn's rent. We thought about asking you both to move here, but I'm sure a tiny room isn't appealing after living on your own." He said.

"That's too generous." Quinn said instantly.

"Nonsense, parents should take care of their children, and I've already called your landlord and set up automatic payments." Mrs. Lopez said.

"That should give you guys some room to work a little less, you girls are so young and overworked for sure." Mr. Lopez chimed.

"You called our landlord without talking to us?" Santana asked. Quinn could see the anger boiling in her girlfriend.

"Watch it Santana, I'm not fond of your tone, and you know that spoon in the kitchen has a tanned a teen backside before." Mrs. Lopez cautioned.

Quinn remembered that spoon from the few swats she had gotten in the house, and the many times her girlfriend had nursed a very sore backside. Santana blushed again. "We are capable of paying our rent."

"No one thinks you aren't, you just shouldn't have to." Mr. Lopez said.

"San." Quinn cut in. Knowing that things would end not nearly as great as they had started if Santana flipped.

"Q." Santana said, her tell that she was angry.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Lopez, being able to work a little less would be nice." Quinn spoke for both of them.

"Q. You are overstepping now, and my nerves only have patience for one of you to step on them right now." Santana warned her girlfriend.

Mrs. Lopez's body stiffened, "I think that you are forgetting who you are speaking to little girl."

Quinn pulled her phone and noted the time, "Thank you for all of the gifts, but I think that we need to be headed out to my parents house soon."

"Yes, will you come for dinner next Sunday?" Mr. Lopez asked.

"Yes, that sounds nice, right San?" Quinn asked, trying to distract her girlfriend who hadn't broken eye contact from her mother.

"After church maybe?" Mrs. Lopez asked.

Quinn had to work hard not to roll her eyes at the dig. "Maybe, San, come help me grab this stuff and put it in the car please."

"I'm not done with this conversation." Santana said. Quinn knew that she was being told not to be rude. She just rolled her eyes and Mr. Lopez helped her put the stuff in her car. She stood making small talk for ten minutes when Santana came out to the car.

"Bye Papi, I will see you Sunday." She said hugging him.

"Did you and your mother work it out?" He asked, looking down seriously at her.

"Yes Sir." Santana said honestly.

"Good, you two drive safe."

They drove in silence for ten minutes when Quinn looked over, "are you upset with me?"

Santana looked shocked over at her before quickly glancing back to the road, "No, why would I be?"

"You told me that I overstepped and then you haven't been talking to me since."

Santana reached out and grabbed Quinn's hand and kissed it. "I'm not mad. I'm just thinking about what happened. It's crazy isn't it?"

"Yes, you know it's not going to be like that at the Fabray house, right?" Quinn cautioned.

"You don't know Baby, would you have thought that it would be like that at my house?"

"No," Quinn admitted, "but you won't get angry if it's not like that at my parent's, right?"

"As long as you don't do anything to instigate it, that's fine," Santana said.

"Also," Quinn started in her arguing tone.

"I already don't like the start of that. Try again." Santana broke in.

"You broke two of your own rules." Quinn just cut to the chase.

"What?! When?!" Santana asked.

"First you argued with your mom…" Quinn started.

"My mom and I will always have a relationship like that…" Santana rebutted. "You and Judy do not have that type of relationship. Again, try again."

"Also, you didn't graciously accept their gift." Quinn continued.

"I didn't accept the delivery method." Santana told her, "But you are right, I should have been more gracious."

"So, what's your consequence for that?" Quinn asked, smirking over at her girlfriend as they pulled up to her parents gated community.

Santana rolled down her window and typed in the code before looking over at Quinn, "I don't know, what do you propose?"

"I think you should stand in the corner when we get home for 30 minutes." Quinn said, not thinking that Santana would agree.

Santana shrugged as she went slowly down the street, "Okay, if you think that's fair."

"Really?" Quinn asked shocked.

"I've always said that I'm willing to follow the rules that I set for you. You're right, I asked you to do something today that I didn't do." Santana told her levelly.

"Where did you two end up on that issue?" Quinn asked, as they pulled down her parents' driveway and stopped behind Franny's car.

"Will it bug you a lot if we talk about that when we get home? If it will we can talk about it now, but it will take more than a minute." Santana told her turning off the ignition and turing to face Quinn.

"When we get home is fine." Quinn agreed. They got out of the car, and this time Quinn went to the front door while Santana grabbed out the gifts. Quinn waited for Santana to join her and then knocked.

Russel must have been waiting because within seconds the door flew open and he was beaming down at them. He pulled Quinn in for a hug and kissed her forehead. Before Quinn had left, both Fabray parents hadn't been very affectionate, but now whenever Russel saw either of his girls, he made sure to hug them. He pulled Santana in next for a hug. "How are you ladies?"

Quinn giggled at her dad's attempt to respect their adulthood, "I'm good Daddy."

"Me too Mr. Fabray."

"Santana please, it's Russel, we've known you since you were yay high," he gestured to his calf, "You are practically one of our girls."

"More than practically," Franny said, coming into pull first Quinn and then Santana into a hug. "I'm pretty sure you've been subject to most of the Fabray family meetings." A tall skinny kid in a blazer and jeans slowly came into the foyer too. "Quinn, San, this is Mitch, Mitch my sister Quinn and her girlfriend, Santana."

Santana looked over at Russel, she knew that he was pretty accepting of the girls, but never had either of their parents acknowledged the title. Leave it to Franny to push ahead. Russel just pulled Santana in for another hug, "Like I said, one of the family."

Franny looked over at Quinn, "You've lost weight."

Quinn frowned sharply at her older sister. "I have not." Santana rolled her eyes at the response she also got anytime she brought it up.

Franny pulled her close, "You have too."

"Get after her Fran, she won't listen to me." Santana said.

"You look like shit too San, you're both overworked." Fran said.

Quinn laughed at that, "Thanks Franny, we appreciate your frankness."

"Fanny be nice to Quinnie," Russel scolded.

"I'll play nice, but only because it's already noon and Daddy hasn't let us open gifts because we are waiting on you."

"You guys didn't have to do that," Quinn said as they all walked into the living room.

Santana's breath always caught when she walked into the Fabray living room at Christmas time. Her house always had a naturally homey feel that Quinn's never did, and Quinn loved. Santana always had helped her parents decorate the tree and the decorations consisted of many homemade ornaments. Quinn's house looked like a hotel. The garland draped the stairwell and the fireplaces in the Livingroom and dinning room. Lights hung beautifully from the ceiling and the tree was always perfectly shaped and decorated by some outside company. While Santana loved the look, Quinn always loved decorating at Santana's house.

Standing next to the tree, drink in hand, was Judy. "Why would we do presents twice, that's just silly. Hello Quinn, Santana."

"Mom." Quinn said.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray," Santana said.

"Why don't you pass those gifts out Santana, and I will pass the rest out." Judy said. Quinn sat down next to Fran and they started to chat about life. Mitch sat silently on the couch behind Fran and Santana joined Quinn and Fran on the ground.

"Anybody want a drink before we start?" Russel asked.

"I'll take a martini Daddy," Fran said.

"Do you have any beer?" Mitch asked.

"Yes, San, Quinn?"

"We're okay, thank you." Santana spoke for both of them.

Russel came back with drinks just as Judy finished passing out gifts. Russel rubbed his hands together, "Alright. Let's get started. Youngest first. That's you Quinn."

"Yes, always baby Quinnie first." Franny teased.

Quinn pushed her playfully and then opened her first gift and posed with the new Fitbit box for her family to see. "Your turn, San."

This was completely new to Santana, at her house everyone just opened gifts at the same time. She opened a box that looked similar to the one Quinn had opened and also, although more awkwardly, posed with her Fitbit.

Fran laughed at Santana's awkwardness, and then picked up what she knew would also be a Fitbit and opened it. "Yay, we can tease each other if we get too lazy now, do you have one too Mom?"

Judy pulled up the sleeve of her sweater to reveal hers. "I thought it might be a nice way to stay in touch."

"It is," Fran agreed, looking at her little sister to see how she was feeling.

"Thank you, mom, Daddy."

"Of course, Baby. Mitch, you're up next."

Mitch opened a pair of cufflinks with his initials. They continued in a circle until all that was left in the living room was boxes and trash, and 6 neat piles of presents stacked by each of it's owners.

"We have a few more gifts." Judy said, she stood from the chair that she had been in and walked over to the fireplace and pulled down an envelope. She handed the it to Quinn, "It's for you and Santana both."

Quinn watched as her dad got off the couch and went to stand behind Judy, a sign that always meant they were united in whatever was coming. "Thank you," Santana said. She watched as Quinn slowly opened the envelope. She slowly pulled a form out for the church camp that she had attended since she was in the third grade, every year except the last summer when she had moved out. "Q…" Santana started.

"We aren't going." Quinn said firmly.

"Don't be ridiculous, we've already paid for you both to go, of course you are." Judy said.

Fran winced at her mother's wording, knowing that it would make Quinn rebel. "No, we aren't. What do you think that we can just pray away the gay?" Quinn stood up, "Come on San."

"Wait, Quinn." Fran said firmly, "We can work this out, just sit down."

"No, let's go Santana." Quinn said.

"No, sit down, let's be rational about this." Santana said.

"I will walk," Quinn threatened.

"You will not." Santana said back deadly calm.

"It would be a good way to get your steps in for the day," Franny said.

"Shut up Fran!" Quinn shouted.

"Cool it, Q." Santana said.

"Quinn, your mother and I both thought and prayed for a long time about this gift, and we agreed to give it to you." Russel said.

Judy had stood to pour herself a drink. "Fran and Mitch are going to be counselors this year. I know that you have always loved camp, and I wanted you to be able to share that with Santana and have time with Franny. There was nothing malicious in its intent I assure you, is your tantrum over?"

"No!" Quinn snapped, "I mean I'm not throwing a tantrum."

"There are tickets in there to cheer camp as well, I know that you and Santana couldn't afford it last year. It's your senior year, we want you to have the world. Do you not want those either?" Judy asked, turning to frown at her daughter.

"If it's both or nothing, then we don't want them either!" Quinn said firmly.

"Hold on," Santana broke in.

"No," Quinn said again.

"Of course it's not and either or thing," Judy said walking back to her chair with her new drink. "You have made it perfectly clear with your temper tantrums this year, that it will be your way only."

"Mom," Fran cautioned.

"Temper tantrums?" Quinn shouted, "We haven't spoken, what tantrums?"

"We ask you to take a minute to seek God in this choice to date a girl and you up and move out, then don't speak to anyone, nearly killed your poor father and sister, until they gave into your fit, and then you speak with them! What do you call that Quinn?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn shouted.

"Quinn!" Russel, Fran and Santana shouted at the same time.

"Alright, it's time for a family tradition. Quinn, come help me make the hot chocolate." Fran said standing up.

"No, I'm staying another minute in this house." Quinn said.

"Yes you are, now come on." Franny said, pushing Quinn into the kitchen.

"What in the hell are you thinking?" Fran asked.

Santana followed a moment later, she leaned on the counter next to Fran and crossed her arms, glaring at Quinn, "I'd like to know the answer to that too…"

"Come on that gift was baiting…" Quinn said.

"I think that you are just sensitive right now." Santana told her.

"You know that I normally take your side, Q. I think this gift though was genuine. I think it's why it came with the cheer camp too." Franny told her.

"Fine, both of you take her side." Quinn snapped.

"Stop," Santana said. "I don't like this attitude…"

"If you are trying to show Mommy that you are an adult, and not throwing a fit, you are doing a really bad job." Fran told her sister.

"I didn't move out because I was throwing a fit!"

"I know that and so does Daddy. Mommy is trying, you need to meet her part way." Fran said.

"I think that it has been going nicely, until you got upset." Santana told her. "That was the opposite of graciously accepting a gift."

Fran started to make the hot chocolate and pulled out the bailey's Irish crème to put in. "San, do you want Bailey's in yours?"

"No, and neither does Q." Santana said firmly.

"No, I do want some in mine." Quinn said, irritation heavy in her voice.

Franny paused over Quinn's cup, "I'm not looking to start another fight here."

"Quinn, we talked about this." Santana stated.

"That's true and I changed my mind, you're driving it isn't a big deal." Quinn said. "Go ahead and add it Franny."

Fran added it to her sister's cup too. "You need to go back out there and apologize…"

"I will not!" Quinn snapped.

"Fran, can you bring these out yourself? Quinn and I will follow in a minute." Santana asked.

Fran pulled a tray out and carried the four mugs out. "What?" Quinn asked taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

"First of all, you are going to drop this attitude." Santana whisper yelled. When Quinn didn't speak, she kept going. "Second, put that cup down." Quinn took another sip defiantly. "Q. You are getting a big spanking when we get home, and you will be lucky if I let Britt and Rae come over now, do not push this any further." Quinn looked her right in the eye and downed the hot chocolate. Santana spun Quinn around and swatted her hard twice. Quinn froze. "Are you back, or do you need more?"

"I'm back. I'm sorry." Quinn said submissively.

"Go out there. Apologize to Judy, thank her and Russel for the gifts and then keep your mouth shut the rest of lunch if you don't have anything kind to add to the conversation, do you understand me?" Santana asked harshly.

"I just want to go home," Quinn whined.

"No, Quinn, trust me you don't right now. I need time to calm down." Tears came to her eyes at that. Santana had never been this angry with her.

"Yes ma'am." She whispered. She put her empty cup in the sink, handed Santana her cup and they walked out to see everyone in the dining room. "I'm sorry for getting upset." Quinn said.

"Thank you both for the gifts," Santana added.

"You guys are staying for lunch, right?" Judy asked.

"Yes, we are." Santana told her.

The rest of the stay was dominated mostly by Santana, Russel and Franny talking. Around three, laden down with gifts, Quinn and Santana took their leave.

It didn't take long into the drive for Santana to notice Quinn crying as she looked out the window. Santana reached for her hand again and squeezed it. Quinn looked over and her sad eye's broke Santana's heart. "What are you thinking, Q?"

"I've never seen you so angry with me." Quinn whispered.

"I've never seen you so defiant." Santana told her honestly.

"Are you still that angry with me?" She asked.

"No, not as upset as I was in the kitchen, but I'm still pretty angry." Santana admitted. Quinn started to cry again. "Hey, are you scared of me?"

"No, but you weren't even half this angry when you started spanking me every night, and I really hated that. And I'm sure we can't have the party now, and Britt and Rae can't come over…"

Santana pulled over on the side of the road, "Whoa, baby, breathe." While difficult, Santana moved her seat back and pulled Quinn over into her lap. "First of all, you are panicking about things that I haven't said are or are not going to happen."

"I know you," Quinn hiccoughed.

"Quinn, I don't even know what I'm going to do, I'm a little bit at a loss here." Santana told her honestly. "Britt and Rae are supposed to be over in an hour, and I'm excited to see them. I think we need to get home and figure this out, so we can have a relaxing night with them. What do you think?"

"Okay," Quinn said. When they got to the apartment, Santana told Quinn to leave the stuff in the car, that they would get it later, and they started the trek upstairs.

"Quinn, when we get in there I want you to go stand in the corner in the living room, while I figure this out." Santana told her, unlocking the door.

"SURPRISE!" Rachel and Brittany shouted as they walked through the door. "We thought today would be stressful, so we wanted you just to be able to come home to good friends…."

"And wine." Rachel added.

Quinn turned around to see what Santana wanted her to do, "Go stand in the corner Quinn." Quinn grimaced but didn't argue and went to stand in the corner. Quinn shifted for a minute before Santana's voice called out, "Stand there the right way or I will help you. Britt, I'm gonna grab a laundry basket to grab the stuff out of the car, would you come help me please."

"Yes," Britt said standing up. "Rach, leave Quinn alone."

"Okay," Rachel said.

Santana grabbed the basket and then walked over to Quinn. She swatted her hard, "This isn't over."


	5. Chapter 5

"So, what do I do here, Britt?" Santana asked as she leaned against her car.

"It's hard to say Santana, you know that Rae and I are much more relaxed. If it were me, I'd take in the stress of the day, and cuddle her." Brittany said. She looked up into her friends' eyes and was glad to see that she was considering this. "But, on the other hand you and Quinn both grew up in very structured environments and that what seems to make the two of you work."

Santana sighed and tilted her head back, "Thanks for not helping."

Brittany laughed, "Only you know what's right. Look, why don't Rae and I get out of here for an hour and come back at four like we are supposed to. That will give you two sometime to think."

Santana nodded, "Can you make it an hour and a half?"

"Done." Brittany said, picking up the laundry basket overflowing with stuff.

"Is it still too late for me to pick you? You were easier." Santana said, following Brittany up the stairs.

Brittany laughed, "You love Quinn too much, that girl melts your heart."

Santana sighed again, "I know, it's unfortunate but true." They walked into the apartment and were surprised to see Rae sitting on the couch and Quinn in the corner. Both Britt and Santana were sure that they would be talking.

"Come on Rachel, we're gonna head out." Brittany said, picking up Rachel's jacket.

"But we didn't open presents, they're still all under the tree!" Rachel whined.

Santana watched Quinn's back stiffen at that, she knew that she would be in trouble for whining like that. "Come on you, maybe you've had enough presents for today."

"But…" Rachel started.

"Come on." Brittany said, tugging on her arm and pulling her up. She pulled Rachel out of the door.

Santana looked over at Quinn's back. For her part, Quinn was staying very still. "Quinn come here." Quinn turned around and walked over to Santana and looked up and meet her girlfriend head on. "I need to think, and so do you."

"Why are you setting a timer?" Quinn asked, as Santana set an alarm.

"Like I said, we both need to think, and I believe we both earned corner time." Santana told her, "When the alarm goes off, we can meet back at the couch."

"Wait," Quinn said shocked, "After everything that happened, you are still going to stand in the corner?"

Santana frowned, "Just because things continued to go wrong, doesn't take away from the fact that I screwed up. If it were reversed, I would expect you to still face the consequences."

"You don't have to San," Quinn started.

"Of course, I do, and like I said, we both need time to think, anything to add?"

"No." Quinn said, she turned without being told and went back to her corner.

Santana smiled as Quinn did what she knew she was supposed to. She set the alarm and walked over to another corner in the living room. She moved the plant that occupied the space and stood with her nose in the corner and lifted her arms up and placed her hands on the back of her head like she occasionally made Quinn do. She felt Quinn's eyes on her, "Eyes forward, Fabray."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn mumbled. Shifting back into proper position.

Santana used the time to really think about what she was going to do. She wasn't sure that their normal would work here. She knew that Quinn had been having a roller coaster of a day, but she also didn't listen and was incredibly rude. When the alarm went off, Santana at least had resolve going forward. She turned and walked to the couch. She pulled Quinn in for a tight hug and kissed her gently, "Let's go talk in the bedroom."

"Okay," Quinn told her, relaxing into Santana's arms.

When they got to the room, Santana sat down on their bed and pulled Quinn into her lap. "First things first, I did accept the money from my parents, are you okay with that?"

"Yes." Quinn said, honestly.

"Right, I thought that part would be easy, now for the hard part…" Santana said.

"Hard part?" Quinn asked pulling away to look at her girlfriend's face.

"I want you to quit your job…" Santana said, bracing herself for the inevitable fight.

"Why?" Quinn asked, "I mean I figured we would both just cut down on our hours."

"Well I am going to cut down to like 20 hours a week, and then we can see each other more, but we really don't need more money that. I think it's also safe to say that whatever scholarships don't cover our parents are now willing to." Santana said.

"So why can't we both work ten hours a week? Or fifteen each and maybe get a maid?" Quinn said, smiling.

"Nice try, Quinn. No maid." Santana said firmly. "I will spank you if you ask either of our dads about it, understood?"

"Yes, understood, speaking of spanking…" Quinn started.

"Speaking of spanking…" Santana repeated and left it hanging.

"Well, what did you think about when you were in the corner?"

Santana pulled Quinn back in close, "You want to work a few hours a week?"

"Why are you stalling, S?" Quinn asked. "Where is Lima Heights Adjacent?"

Santana swatted Quinn's hip, "Enough, answer me first, and then we will progress."

"I do still want to work a few hours a week, I like my job."

"Okay, then we will see if we can work it so that we are both working at the same time. I miss you sometimes."

"I miss you sometimes too. And I did some thinking in the corner too. What do you think about going to church with Judy and Russel before we eat at your parents on Sunday?" Quinn asked.

Santana smiled down at Quinn, "I think that's a great idea Baby, will Franny still be in town?"

"No, her and Mitch are headed out tomorrow, they asked if they could come over for lunch on their way out, I said I'd talk to you…"

"Of course, I work until 2, but if they are still here, I'd love to say bye." Santana told her. "You know we don't have a cussing rule because I think that you can choose how you want to talk, but…"

"But I shouldn't cuss at my mom like that," Quinn finished.

"That is correct, what else went wrong today?" Santana asked her.

"You told me not to drink and I didn't obey…"

"Not only did you not obey, you disobeyed in a spectacularly defiant way." Santana told her. "Why?"

"I don't know, I was just so angry that you weren't on my side."

"I'm always on your side, but I really think your parents had good intentions." Santana told her, "Also, I don't care if you think that I'm being completely unreasonable, you made a deal, you honor it, got it?"

"Yes." Quinn told her nodding, "I'm sorry."

"Which brings us to the last thing…"

"Yes, I didn't graciously accept the gift."

"That's a little bit of an understatement, Q."

Quinn stiffened at the nickname. "Okay, I didn't get my way, and I threw a fit. But in all fairness, I couldn't know what my way was going to be because I didn't know what the gift was."

Santana rubbed Quinn's back until she relaxed into the touch. "That's no excuse. The drinking, the ungracious gift moment, those all link back to you…?"

"Not obeying you." Quinn said softly. "Which means you think I have to totally relearn it."

Santana turned Quinn so that she was looking at her. "Stop doing that. Sometimes you know what I'm going to do because we've been there before, but this is uncharted territory here Quinn."

"So, you aren't going to spank me every day?" Quinn asked.

"No, and while I'm glad it took a toll to the point that you think about it, I just wished it had been enough of a toll to avoid this day."

"I'm sorry," Quinn whispered, snuggling closer to Santana. "Can we still have the party?"

"Yes." Santana told her, "I think that may be more of what we need actually."

"Parties?" Quinn asked pulling away.

Santana laughed, "Well, maybe not parties per say, but time together just relaxing and being ourselves. Like maybe we agree to no Cheerios, Glee or work on Sundays, we can do family stuff in the morning and afternoon and spend the nights with just us."

"So instead of nightly spankings, I get more sexy time?" Quinn asked.

"I think you got the fear aspect of obedience down. Now, I want you to have the want to obey." Santana told her pulling her closer.

"Who wants to obey? I like being the boss."

Santana laughed again, "Did you feel good when you drank down the hot chocolate?"

"At first, until you swatted me."

"Then you felt?"

"Pain, duh, San." Quinn quipped.

Santana swatted her lightly, "Alright smartass, after the pain."

"After the pain I just felt bad that I had upset you and broken my word. Like worse and worse until I was in the corner, then it evened out to just a hard sadness." Quinn said.

"Right, so then that pain is what you should avoid, not the first type of pain. Hopefully me spending more time around you again will help with that." Santana told her.

"So, we're both cutting down on work, and taking Sundays off?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I know that it would be okay for me to cut down to 10 hours a week, can you?"

"I think so, I work Thursday night. I can ask then." Quinn told her.

"I think we should do 6 hours Saturday and 4 hours after school on Thursday after practice. Is that okay?"

"I will check Thursday." Quinn confirmed, "You will check tomorrow?"

"Yes." Santana said, she waited to see where Quinn would lead it next.

"But I am still getting spanked, right?" She shifted to see Santana's face better.

"Do you think you should still get spanked? I mean it was an emotional day, and we do have a plan going further." Santana said, she herself was still on the fence.

"Of course, I do," Quinn said, standing up and pulling her dress over her head. "I was really mean to you San. And you had an emotional day too."

Santana smirked, "Okay how?"

"How what?" Quinn asked confused, starting at Santana in her panties and bra. "I'm gonna climb over your knee and you are gonna spank me."

"Okay," Santana said, situating herself better for the job at hand.

"Well?" Quinn asked, stomping her foot in frustration.

"Well what, Q?" Santana asked, frustration growing in her own voice.

Quinn walked out of the room. Santana knew well enough to know that she would be back, so she just leaned against the headboard and waited. A dark scowl came back on her face as she saw Quinn walk in with the cutting board, "I've already told you no to that Fabray. I don't think that I would have control with it. I could hurt you."

"Come on, where is Lima Heights adjacent." Quinn asked teasing.

"Excuse me?" Santana practically shouted. Quinn backed up at the sound of Santana's shout. Santana stood up from the bed, "Nuh uh, little girl, you've said twice now about Lima Heights Adjacent. I guess its time you saw what that meant." Quinn backed up again.

Quinn knew that she had crossed a line that she didn't know had existed. "I'm sorry, San."

Santana laughed darkly, "Oh no, Santana has left the building, you're dealing with Snyxx now, you better get over here, blondie."

"San," Quinn cautioned, "I think we should think about this."

"No ma'am get over here now. Front and center." Santana had calmed down in a big way since Quinn had initially pushed her buttons, but she wasn't going to let her spitfire know that just yet. Quinn obediently walked over. "Panties down." Quinn pulled them off and threw them on the chair next to the bed. "Lean over."

"You aren't going to spank me over your lap?" Quinn asked, worry filling her voice.

"Nope," she patted the bed with the paddle. "Santana, your loving and amazing girlfriend would spank you over my knee. Auntie Snyxx, doesn't care, and wants this punishment over as quick as possible. Now bend over before I really go Lima Heights Adjacent on your ass."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn whispered, she laid over the bed dutifully, but Santana saw her tremble. She picked up the paddle that Quinn had brought her. After weighing it in her hands a moment, she pulled back and gave a short lightish swat.

Quinn's back stiffened but she didn't respond. Santana knew that she was being proud now. She landed the next blow a little harder, but still not even a medium strength. Quinn hissed. Santana paused and looked up to the heavens, praying for an answer. She laid the next swat at between a medium and hard. Quinn squealed at that swat. Thank God. Santana laid down the fourth swat slightly harder. Tears started at that point. "O…Okay, San."

Santana laid the fifth swat, easing off slightly as Quinn's dam really gave way and the tears poured out. "I'm sorry are you asking for Santana Lopez? I thought you wanted Lima Heights Adjacent." She laid a sixth swat.

"No," Quinn gasped out between sobs, "I want Santana!"

Santana swatted her again, much lighter, "I think that you are right. Maybe if Snyxx came out more, we'd have to do this less." She laid a seventh medium swat down.

Quinn almost broke position at that. "I'm sorry, I won't disobey ever again."

"So why the paddle Quinn?" Santana asked. She laid and eighth almost hard swat down.

Quinn shook her head, sobbing. Santana was worried that she was going to hyperventilate soon. She was definitely going to push Quinn into telling her though, and that seemed to mean pushing Quinn further than she ever had before, and maybe a little pass her limit. She laid a ninth swat the hardest. "I…I…want…wanted," Quinn stopped again and shook her head.

Santana stopped and stood above the love of her life, "What?! You wanted to what?"

"I hurt." Quinn cried.

Santana weighed whether to stop. She laid one very hard swat. "You wanted to what Quinn?"

"I…I wanted to…sssslap you!" Quinn cried.

"What?" Santana froze, she hadn't expected her to say that of all things. "You wanted to slap me?"

"Yeah," Quinn sobbed.

Santana put the paddle down and sat on the bed next to Quinn. She pulled her girl into her arms and her mind raced with all of the things that she should say or do. "Well, thanks for not slapping me."

Quinn laughed through her sobs, "It's not funny, S."

"No, no, it's not. Is that why you wanted such a harsh spanking, baby?" Santana asked pulling her closer. She was now super resolved to spend more time with her girl.

"Don't call me, baby, I don't deserve it." Quinn cried.

"Shhh, shhh. Don't you ever say that to me," Santana shushed. "You will always be my baby." She shifted them both so that they were laying down and pulled Quinn in to be the little spoon with out touching her flaming backside to Santana's clothes. "You didn't slap me, and good job for that. I think that spending more time together again will help with this too, okay?"

Quinn nodded. Her tears were slowing down. Santana reached out and stroked her hand through Quinn's hair until she fell asleep. Santana changed into PJS and texted Britt.

*Quinn is sleeping, just come in. I changed into PJs maybe we can have a sleep over.*

She went into the living room and stared at the tree wondering how things had gotten so out of hand again. They really needed to reel their lives back in. No, she was the one in charge, she needed to reel it back in for both of them. She sat like that for fifteen minutes before the front door cracked open.

"Is it safe now?" Rach asked, poking her head around.

Santana smiled easily, something that she never would have thought was possible with Rachel Berry of all people, but Britt and Quinn loved her and so she had grown on Santana. "Come on in."

"Oh good, I've waited all day to open these presents." Rach said.

Santana grimaced, "Bad news Rae, Quinn is asleep."

Rachel and Brittany came into the room both wearing PJs. "We can wait," Brittany said.

"Can we have some wine while we wait?" Rach asked.

"Yes." Santana said. She stood up and went and got a bottle of wine from the fridge. She pulled four glasses out and walked back into the living room.

"Wine without me?" Quinn asked, walking in from the bedroom.

"Hey baby, you didn't nap for very long, maybe you should…"

"I will if you want me to, but I feel okay." Quinn told her sincerely.

Santana walked back into the kitchen to grab the wine opener, and then sat down, "Come here, Quinn."

Quinn walked over and sat down next to San, instantly shifting to her hip. She leaned her head back into Santana and Santana knew that she was still tired.

"Are you sure it's okay if we spend the night?" Brittany asked.

"I've waited all day for presents and now you are trying to take away my sleepover?" Rae asked.

Quinn closed her eyes and Santana almost said that it wasn't such a good idea, but she watched a relaxed smile spread over Quinn's face. "Don't be silly, of course we are having a sleep over. We can open presents and watch cheesy Christmas movies, perfect end to a rough day."

Santana poured wine for everyone, and the four talked about the up coming party for a little bit.

"Do we not think that I've been patient enough?" Rachel asked.

Santana could never stand the girls brattiness. Quinn would never get away with such an attitude. "Why don't you pass the presents out then Rach?"

"Yay!" Rachel shouted as she stood up and went to get all of the presents under the tree.

After they were opened, Santana went and got everyone some left over Chinese while Rachel and Quinn picked a movie. Quinn started to pour her third glass of wine when Santana walked back into the living room with the food and plates on a tray. Santana paused in the doorway and quirked an eyebrow, "Easy."

Quinn stopped pouring and looked up at Santana, "No more?"

"I didn't say that." Santana kept walking in and set the tray down. "One more glass, remember, you've already had one today."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn said as she finished pouring her glass.

The four girls laid in the rest of the night and relaxed. Around 1 San and Quinn retired to their room and Brittany and Rach went to sleep in the "Guest room". Brittany woke up half an hour later to the sound of heartbreaking sobs. She looked over to see Rachel peacefully sleeping and then stood up to follow the sound.

The sight that greeted Brittany broke her heart into a million pieces. Santana sat in front of the Christmas tree, hunched over on her knees sobbing as if the world was ending. Brittany walked over and wrapped her arms around her best friend. Santana fought for a moment and then relaxed and let Brittany pull her back into the safety of her arms. "It's okay. I'm here." She whispered the words softly over and over as she rocked them both.

It took about fifteen minutes for Santana's sobs to subside, and she was sure it was more from exhaustion than lack of emotion. "Thanks Britt."

"Anytime, so what happened?" She asked.

"Everything is just so screwed up. I don't know how I let it get so out of hand."

"Start talking S. We can fix this." Brittany assured her.

"It's like two in the morning." Santana said, tiredly.

"Do you think you can go to sleep?" Brittany asked, staring her friend in the eyes.

"Yeah," Santana sighed.

"Okay, then go to bed, we can make plans to talk. Let's go get dinner tomorrow night, and we can talk. I am having some Rachel issues as well."

"That sounds good." Santana sighed. She unwrapped herself from Brittany, who stood first and pulled her up. When Santana stood, Brittany reached out and swatted her hard. "Ow! What the hell, Britt?"

"If you ever feel like that again, come get me. I was literally asleep, less than 20 yards from you. You passed me to get here, and my phone is always on for when I'm not. No shouldering this crap alone, S. Promise."

"I promise." Santana agreed softly.

"Alright, get to bed then." Brittany said, sending her off with a much lighter and friendly swat before she headed back to her own bed.


	6. Chapter 6

"Quinn, come on," Puck pleaded, "You are the only one who has a key to your room, and you know that's where your controlling…."

"Watch it puckerman," Quinn cut in. "No, you've both been drinking, I'm not getting your keys for you. Santana would be pissed. Also, it's not safe."

"Come one Quinn, you know we're both fine to drive, and we all know you have San wrapped around your finger." Finn cut in.

Quinn gave a short humorless laugh. "We all know how Santana is when she makes up her mind about something, and she made up her mind about this, and Rach you promised, just like I did that if we were going to have this party, people's keys would get put away if they were drinking did you not?"

"Yes," Rachel said grudgingly, before turning back to the guys, "Looks like you will just have to crash on the couch tonight."

"The couch?! Why can't we sleep in here?" Finn asked.

"Brittany and I are sleeping in here tonight, and the couch won't kill you." Rachel said rolling her eyes.

Puck looked over at Rachel knowing that he wasn't going to get Quinn on his side, "This was a really great party, Berry. Like one that would go down in the history books."

Quinn stiffened at this, knowing where the boys were about to go, and how they were going to play on Rachel's desire to be popular. "It would suck if this is the last party that people ever came to of yours." Finn agreed.

Rachel, ever naive, faltered, "If it was so good, why wouldn't people come again?"

"We don't care about popularity, we have all the popularity that we need." Quinn cut in.

"Well you, Santana and Brittany do, but what about poor Rachel." Puck asked.

"Why wouldn't they come again?" Rachel cut in.

"Who wants to go to a party that no one is going to allow them to leave. This key thing is so uncool, and the only thing that people will remember." Puck pushed on.

"Funny," Quinn said slowly, "You two losers are the only ones who have complained about it."

Rachel turned to Quinn, and Quinn knew that she was screwed, she had received at least a dozen spankings in the last two years from Santana for giving into Rachel. After Brittany had started dating her though, Quinn had taken her in as a little sister and really tried everything to keep her out of trouble and happy. "Quinn please. Puck is right, don't you want to have more parties?"

"Honestly, after this interaction, no." Quinn said. She slipped her hands into the back pockets of her dark skinny jeans.

Rachel gave Quinn the biggest puppy dog eyes, and Quinn wasn't sure how Brittany ever spanked Rachel when she pulled this. "Please, Puck is right. I don't have the same popularity as you guys do…I need this."

Quinn paused and almost gave in. "I tell you what, if you can get San to give me permission, then I will grab your keys for you. That's my final offer." With that, Quinn walked back into the living room, trying to get away from Rachel's sad face before she gave in.

"Berry…hang back," Puck called. "I have an idea."

Twenty minutes later, when Rachel approached Quinn again, she was caught up in a conversation with Artie and Tina about how excited she was to practice with the Freshmen the next day. Rachel waited for a moment before she cut in. "Santana said it was okay to get the guys their keys."

Quinn gave her a skeptical look, "I'm going to go ask her."

"Look," Rachel said, she pointed to Santana who had just looked up from her conversation with Puck and Finn and waved and smiled. "See."

Quinn shrugged and stood to go get the keys.

"See," Puck told Santana, "I told you that she wouldn't wave back."

"What the hell kind of social experiment is this?" Santana asked, frustrated to be talking to the tipsy boy at all.

"I don't know I heard about it in class." Puck said.

"Since when do you pay attention in class?" Santana snarked.

"Good one." Puck said as he and Finn walked away.

Santana shrugged the conversation off until she saw Quinn hand over the keys to the boys. She jumped off the couch and walked over to the foursome. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Quinn froze at Santana's tone and a sick feeling hit her. When Rachel moved behind Brittany and started shaking her head, Quinn knew that she had been played. "I…I…" at a loss for words, Quinn just tucked her hands in her back pockets and looked down at the ground trying not to cry in front of the rest of their friends.

"You what Quinn?" Santana asked.

"Relax, San." Puck cut in, not having seen the crazy side of Santana directed at Quinn for a long time.

"Shut up, Puck." Santana snapped, "Quinn, you made a promise."

Angry tears started to fall at Santana's tone. It killed her that her girlfriend was so hurt, but she wasn't going to sell Rachel down the river, no matter how much she deserved it. "I did." Quinn agreed softly.

Brittany looked around the room, "I think this party may be over folks." She was actually surprised that it had made it past midnight before trouble had struck.

People slowly filed out awkwardly, with promises to see the girls soon and in the chaos both boys had slipped out. Santana shut the door behind Kurt and Blaine and turned to her girlfriend, who hadn't moved a muscle since she had started yelling. "Get to talking, Quinn."

"Did you have anything to do with this?" Brittany asked Rachel.

Quinn watched Rachel freeze under Brittany's strict tone. "No. It was just me."

"Now you can speak?" Santana asked, as she started cussing in Spanish under her breath.

"Rae?" Brittany pressed.

"No, I really didn't. I was talking to Tina and Artie. P…Promise." Rachel said.

Quinn sighed, part of her was happy that Rachel wouldn't be getting in trouble, but she would be lying if she said that the betrayal didn't sting.

"Quinn?" Brittany asked, just wanting to make sure.

"Yes, it was just me." Quinn said, still not looking up from the ground.

"You look at people when you speak to them." Santana said harshly.

Quinn slowly looked up into Brittany's sad eyes, "I did it on my own."

Santana took note of Quinn's body language and knew something was off, but her hurt of Quinn's broken promise was at strong war with any concern she had with Quinn's body language. "Go to our room and stand in the corner, I have to think."

"Rachel and I will start cleaning up." Britt said softly.

"No, just go to bed," We have to be up in less than six hours to be at practice by seven."

"Are you sure?" Britt asked, not sure she would be able to sleep with Quinn being spanked anyway.

"Yes, we aren't going to have it out until the morning anyway." Santana told her. "Goodnight, guys."

Santana walked back to her room and sat on her bed. "Turn around Quinn," Quinn turned but didn't leave the corner. "I know that there is more at play here then I know, so I'm hoping it's okay if we sleep on it tonight and then tomorrow after practice, we can talk about it, is that okay?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn whispered.

Santana looked the love of her life up and down and knew that she was missing something, she just wished Quinn would just offer the information up. "Are you sure that you will be able to sleep?"

"Yes ma'am. A…are…" She stopped and looked down at the ground, before looking back up at Santana, "Are you going to sleep in here?"

Santana winced at that. The only other time that she didn't punish Quinn right away and made her wait overnight, she had been so angry that she had slept in the other bed, but that had been a huge mistake. Santana opened her arms and in a second, they were filled with a crying Quinn. "Hey, I told you I would never do that again. I am so sorry I did it that night. No matter how angry I am, my place is here in this bed with you." She kissed the side of Quinn's head, "I love you, and I'm not even angry right now, Quinn, I'm hurt and very confused about what happened tonight."

"Can we just change into PJ's and talk about it tomorrow…maybe before practice?"

"Yes, I will set the alarm for five-thirty, so we have time to discuss this." Santana promised her, picking up her phone to set the alarm.

"Thank you." Quinn said kissing her. "May I put my PJ's on?"

"Yes, please do." Santana said, standing up too to get changed.

Five thirty came much too soon for both girls. Santana was not a morning person. She had jumped in the shower, while Quinn had gone for a quick run. At six, both girls meet back in their room, Quinn sweaty from her run and Santana perfectly put together in her cheerios outfit. "So, what happened?"

"Nothing really, I swear there wasn't like any ulterior things going on. I thought they were sober enough to drive, so I got them their keys when they asked." Quinn said.

"You talked to those boys and thought they were sober enough to drive?" Santana asked incredulously.

Quinn thanked God that Santana was trying not to wake up Rachel and Brittany. "Yes Ma'am."

"I'm not buying what you're selling." It was something that always made Quinn nervous. Her dad had said that to her whenever he thought she was lying, and it was always followed by stiff consequences. Santana had since picked up the habit.

Quinn shrugged, "It's all I got…"

"Fine, then very quietly go get the ruler from the desk in the living room, and the belt from the closet and let's solve this." Santana said, hoping the severity would draw out whatever Quinn wasn't saying.

Her already pale girlfriend, paled more. "Both?"

"Yes." Santana said, "I'm going to nip this not keeping your promise thing in the bud, right now. Unless you have something to add?"

"No ma'am. I will go grab it." It didn't take Quinn very long to bring the items back and she quickly went over Santana's lap. Santana noted that her posture was stiff and not submissive at all, but if Quinn wouldn't open up to her, she wasn't sure what to do.

Brittany and Rachel had woken up to Brittany's alarm at six and were enjoying cuddling until they heard the unmistakable sound of a spanking starting. Rachel buried her face into her girlfriend. "I love you," She whispered.

"Love you too," Brittany whispered back. "You okay?"

"Yes," Rachel squeeked.

When the sound of wood started hitting flesh, Rachel snuggled closer to Brittany, and Brittany started to shift, "why don't we go make breakfast?"

"I have to tell you something." Rachel said.

"Okay," Brittany said, figuring that Rach was going to say that she was part of this nonsense.

"I made Quinn give the guys their keys." Rachel told her girlfriend, looking her straight in the eyes.

"How?" Brittany asked.

"They asked us both and Quinn said no, like over and over, but Puck said that no one would ever come to one of our parties again if we didn't and then Quinn said she didn't care, but I did care! I'm not popular like you guys!"

"Quinn is in there getting spanked Rachel, what happened?" Brittany asked, losing patience.

Puck went to talk to Santana, and he got her to wave at Quinn and then I went to Quinn and convinced her that the wave was Santana saying that it was okay."

"So, Quinn had nothing to do with this?" Brittany asked, jumping out of bed.

"Nothing." Rach said.

Brittany ran down the hallway and bust into Quinn and Santana's room. "Britt, what the hell?"

"Stop." Brittany said firmly to Santana, who had already paused, ruler mid-air.

Quinn slowly slid off Santana's lap and started sobbing half from relief and half from sorrow that her spanking was in vain if Rachel had just outed herself. Santana almost scolded Quinn for moving before she had burst into sobs. "What the hell?" She repeated.

Brittany reached behind her and pulled Rachel into the room. "Speak."

Rachel retold the story. Santana slid off the bed next to Quinn, "Is this true?"

"I'm sorry…" Quinn sobbed.

Santana reached over and pulled her girlfriend, who was still naked from the waist down on her lap. "Shhh…" She looked up at Brittany and Rachel unsure of what to say. All of the anger and hate that she had once had for Rachel bubbled back up in her, but she knew that she couldn't hurt Brittany and Quinn. "Uh, can we get a minute, we have to start getting ready for practice soon."

"Yes," Brittany said. She pulled Rachel out of the room and back to their bed. "You will stay here and clean this house while we are at practice, it will be spotless when we come home, and you will have lunch ready so that we can all discuss this situation. Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am." Rachel told her, looking down at her hands.

"Why didn't you tell me, Baby?"

"I didn't want Rachel to get in trouble." Quinn cried.

Santana rubbed her back, "Shhh, you have to calm down. We've talked before about how you need to let Rachel learn from her mistakes too."

"I know." Quinn cried, "Am I still getting spanked with the belt?"

"Is that a joke?" Santana asked harshly. Instantly regretting it when Quinn's tears started up again. "Shhh, I'm sorry. Why would I keep spanking you? I want to kill Rachel, but I only feel regret towards you."

"Don't kill Rachel." Quinn sobbed.

"Baby, you have to calm down, you are going to make yourself sick." Santana told her starting to panic a little. "I won't kill her, I promise."

"I lied to you." Quinn told her.

"Yeah, but you refused to break your promise, and I think you've been well punished."

"Next time, I will make sure to actually ask you." Quinn told her.

"That's probably a good plan, are you okay to jump in the shower? I'm gonna make some breakfast."

Quinn whimpered. Santana would normally fight her on this, especially lately it seemed like they fought about food at least twice a week. "I will make you a protein shake, but you have to finish it and a banana before practice, deal?"

"Yes," Quinn said softly.

"Okay. Off to the shower with you." Santana said, pushing her up.

Brittany came into the kitchen, fully ready for practice, not long after Santana. "Do you want a breakfast sandwich?"

"Yes please." Brittany said.

"What about Rach?" Santana asked, pulling out another bagel and pausing over the bag.

"Can I trust you to cook her food right now?" Britt joked.

Santana turned around, "I'm not going to pretend I'm impressed by what happened, but she's family, and she's gotta eat."

"Yes please." Brittany said. "But that's only three."

"Quinn doesn't eat when she gets stressed," Santana said, pointing to the shake on the counter. "Or when she's sad, or if she is studying, or practicing or if they day ends in Y it seems like lately."

"That's not good," Brittany said.

"Yeah, and normally I would push it, but it's been a hard morning."

Quinn came in wearing her sweat pants over her skirt. "Talking about me?"

"With my every breath." Santana told her. "I get that it's going to be cold getting in the car, but don't you think that you're a little over dressed for a gym practice, you're going to get hot." Quinn turned around and pulled the sweats down at little to reveal the red poking out from under her skirt. Santana put the spatula she was cooking with down and walked over, "I'm so sorry Baby, I didn't mean to go that low."

"It's okay, I'll survive. Promise." Quinn told her before kissing her. "Are you almost done? I hate not being the first one there."

"I know," Santana said. She put her sandwich in a paper towel, wrapped up Brittany's and gave it to her and then called out, "Rachel." Rachel slowly came into the room. "Don't look so condemned, I was just letting you know that your breakfast was here." She pointed to the plate she had just put Rachel's sandwich on. "We will be home around eleven, are you going to be okay here?"

"Yes, I have my marching orders." Rachel told her, surprised by the lack of anger.

"Alright, we will see you later then." She grabbed Quinn's shake and banana and headed out the door.

Brittany smirked and kissed her girlfriend, "she knows kicking your ass is my job. Love you."


	7. Chapter 7

"Alright, I'm done," Santana said, trying to push back Brittany.

"Stop," Brittany warned her. She grabbed her best friends' arm, "This is not the place, San."

"If that Bitch drops Quinn one more time, I'm gonna kill her." Santana growled.

"I will go talk to them." Brittany tried to appease, "The day will be stressful enough as it is." She hesitated a moment before letting go of Santana's arm, when she was sure that she wouldn't charge the freshman girl. She walked over and thrust out her hand, pulling Quinn up from the ground. "Why don't I go up the next time?"

Quinn stood up and smiled dismissively at the young girl, who took the hint and walked away. "It's okay. It wouldn't be a big deal at all if…" She paused not wanting to incite Britt's anger.

Brittany frowned. "Yeah, I don't think your poor bottom should have to take anymore."

Quinn blushed furiously and looked around, "Britt…"

"Does it hurt a lot?" Brittany asked.

"Britt!" Quinn whined.

"Stop and hear me out." Brittany ordered gently. Quinn sighed, but stood silently waiting for Brittany to continue. "Your behind is still sore, and you really wanna piss San off?"

Quinn looked behind Brittany to her girlfriend who was clearly stretching to get her anger out. "Oh, that's not good."

"No, so let me go up the next time, if not to save your backside, then to save that girl." Brittany tried.

Quinn sighed, "I'm the Captain, it's my job to take the fall, Britt, I've got this. Can you tell everyone to take a water break? I'm going to go calm down my love." She heard Brittany call out directions to the team as she approached Santana. "Hey Baby."

Santana frowned up at her, "I told you that this would be a bad idea, and that we shouldn't do it. You never listen to me."

Quinn tried not to be burned by the criticism. "Hey, I thought we were on the same team."

Santana's frown swept off her face, "We are, but that girl has dropped you four times Quinn. We didn't run practice like this when we were freshmen for a reason, and we weren't even on the freshman team."

Quinn reached out and ran her hands down her girls' arms. "I love you." She leaned in and kissed her gently.

"Don't. I'm being serious." Santana told her.

"I know," Quinn assured her as she leaned in for another kiss.

"If that girl…" She was cut off with another kiss, but not undeterred, "Drops you again…" another kiss, "you will see Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn assured.

"She won't be the only one who gets a taste of Auntie Snyxx, do you hear me?"

Quinn did not need a reminder of her last visit with Aunt Snyxx. "Yes Ma'am." Quinn rested her face in Santana's neck.

"Are you embarrassed?" San asked, pulling Quinn as close as she could.

"Yes," Quinn whined. She felt Santana stiffen under her. "I'm sorry," She whispered.

"I know that this morning has been rough, and I'm sure that you are hangry from a lack of food, but you know how I feel about whining, do I need to swat you right now?"

Quinn looked around at all the other Cheerios, glad that no one was looking, "Would you swat me right now?"

"I'd take you into your office in the locker room." Santana told her, though she was just bluffing.

"I don't wanna swat." Quinn said, trying hard to keep the whine from her voice.

"Better." Santana told her. "Are we ready to get back to practice?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn said.

"Will you please not go up again?" Santana asked.

Quinn froze, "No. Santana, she almost has the grip, and it's not totally her fault, the spotters aren't really doing their jobs either."

"If they drop you again, then you are calling practice, and we are going home, where I will show you exactly how much I didn't like this idea, after, I go off on those stupid freshmen that is. Am I understood?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn agreed. She kissed Santana once more before turning to the team and pulling them back together. Practice went well for the next forty minutes, and they were on their last cheer. Quinn knew about a second before she was falling that she was about to be dropped. She also shouldn't have been a shocked, that the fifth fall would be the one that actually hurt her body. "Son of a…" She paused when she looked up into the face of her very angry girlfriend.

"What the actual fuck?!" Santana screamed.

"Take a lap." Brittany scolded her friend, moving close to grab her body, in case Santana was going to lunge at these girls.

"No, did none of you ever learn to spot? Where is your head cheerleader?" Santana shouted, looking around for the girl she was ready to kill.

"San!" Quinn scolded. She tried to stand up but the pain left white spots in her eyes for a moment.

"No, what are you going to do there from the floor, Quinn?" Santana asked. "I mean it try and stand up." Quinn made to stand but winced and quickly took all weight off her ankle. She shifted to her knees and stood up applying as little weight as possible to her ankle. "Sit your ass back down Fabray. Where. Is. Your. Head. Cheer. Leader?"

"Santana," Brittany tried to cut in. Her hand was gripping Santana now, and she was ready to tackle the girl.

A timid blonde stepped forward. "I'm…I'm the h…head cheer…."

"Not anymore!" Santana cut off. She went to lunge and Brittany pulled back at the same time, cutting Santana's movement short.

"S!" Quinn scolded. Brittany walked over and wrapped her arm around Quinn to make standing easier. "I think what we need is more joint practice to…"

"The hell we do!" Santana snapped, eyeing the girl she knew that she couldn't kill. It made her mad that everyone was trying to hurt her girl today, but it infuriated her that Quinn seemed to be making it easier for them.

"Okay," Quinn's clipped voice rang out, "I think it's time that we call it quits for now. Good work today! Don't forget that we have practice on Thursday, I wanna see everyone looking sharp, go hit the showers."

Everyone dispersed quickly, except for the unholy trinity. "You okay?" Brittany asked Quinn.

Quinn's green eyes looked up from under her eyelashes at her girlfriend, "Am I okay?" As always, once the team was gone all of the HBIC seemed to melt off of Quinn and her submissive side that only Santana brought out in her came out.

"She means your ankle, Quinn." Santana grouched, rubbing away the headache that was forming.

"I know what she meant." Quinn said, leaning into Brittany for support. Santana lowered her hand and sighed as she looked at her girl having to seek comfort from somewhere else and her heart broke.

"We should get this looked at…" Brittany started.

"No, it just needs to be wrapped." Quinn said quickly.

"Fabray…" Santana cut in, leave it to Quinn to make Santana's guilt only last a second.

"Please, San, I've had a lot of injuries, this doesn't feel serious. I promise I will tell you if that changes." Quinn whined.

"Quinn, I won't tell you a third time about the whining." Santana cut in. She wasn't sure what had gotten into her girl, but she was over it.

"Sorry, can we just go home and just get over today." Quinn begged. "I would love to have a bath!"

"Yes." Santana and Brittany said.

"Let's wrap that ankle first," Brittany said.

Quinn agreed and they wrapped her ankle and then headed back to the apartment.

Brittany burst through the door and kissed Rachel, "Something smells amazing," she looked around the living room, "And the place looks great, baby."

"Thank you," Rachel said softly.

Quinn limped in, holding on to Santana, "Smells great, Rae, what's cooking?"

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Rachel asked, helping Quinn to the couch.

"Just a little sore, the wrap is a little excessive." Quinn told her. "What's for lunch?" She ignored both Brittany and Santana as they rolled their eyes.

"I made steak, baked potatoes and salad." Rachel said.

"You made meat?" Quinn asked surprised.

"I…it's your favorite…i…isn't it?" Rachel asked nervously.

"Yes, look Rae, I wouldn't have taken the fall if I didn't want to." Quinn told her honestly. Santana moved to sit next to Quinn, she too was curious why her girlfriend had taken the fall.

"Let's get some lunch and then we can talk about this last night," Brittany said.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the beautifully made table, where steak was at three plates. "Looks lovely babe."

They started to eat and Santana knew that Quinn was eating to hopefully ease some of the fire that she was sure was going to rain down.

"I'm sorry about last night," Rachel said seriously.

"Why did you lie to me?" Brittany asked Rachel.

"Because, I didn't want a spanking." Rae said honestly.

Santana thought about that, in the end she was sure that's why Quinn mostly lied to her, but there always seemed to be something more. "Even though it meant Quinn was going to get it?" San asked. Truth be told, she wasn't very angry now, just curios about why things had gone the way they did.

Rachel blushed, "Yes, sorry Quinn." She squirmed and was ready to stop being the center of attention in this instance.

Quinn knocked on the table to get Rachel to look up at her, "I'm not upset."

"I am." Santana said honestly, "But not just at you."

"Me too." Brittany said.

"Eat." Santana ordered when she noticed that Quinn had started to slow down on her lunch.

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn agreed, taking another bite of salad. She didn't need to ask why Santana wasn't happy with her. She had lied, she had taken the fall for Rachel after her and Santana had argued about the very issue several times, so she just kept bringing her fork to her mouth in hopes that Santana wouldn't press her any further.

"Is this not your favorite?" Rachel asked, suddenly unsure, and wanting to make things right with her best friend, the person who was like the older sister she had always wanted.

"It is." Quinn told her quickly, blushing when everyone looked at her plate.

"This is a Quinn battle." Santana waved off.

They talked a little more about the previous night, going through the events once more, and then going on to discuss practice that day.

"So, what do you think should happen?" Brittany asked Rachel, as was customary for them before each punishment. Quinn had been punished around Rachel and Brittany a couple times, but other than the occasional scold or swat, Quinn had never seen Rachel be disciplined, so she was curious what was going to happen.

"I think that I deserve the spanking Quinn was going to get." Rachel said timidly, she was determined to make it right.

Brittany bit her lip, she had never spanked Rachel with a belt before. "You've never been spanked with a belt…"

Rachel paled, "I…I know…but it's fair right?"

"No," Quinn said firmly. Suddenly she wasn't curious, she just wanted to make sure that Rachel was treated nicely. "I've been spanked with a belt before."

"You don't get a say." Santana cut in, "and we have our own things to discuss."

Quinn looked down at her plate. "Sorry." So much for going unnoticed, she thought as she picked up her fork and started moving her food around her plate.

"Eat," Santana said again. She didn't like it when Brittany sometimes stepped in on her punishing Quinn, she wasn't about to let Quinn do the same. And didn't Rachel deserve what she got anyway?

"Yes ma'am." Quinn whispered. She couldn't get any more food down, but instead kept moving it around her plate.

"Okay, if that's what you think is fair." Brittany told Rachel, picking at her own plate, "Can I borrow those things?"

"Yes," Santana told her, though doubt now filled her stomach. Maybe Rachel was too soft for the belt, she didn't use it on Quinn very often. She really didn't want to step on Brittany's toes though. "Are you done picking at your food?"

"Yes." Quinn told her, trying to keep the irritation out of her tone. Why was Santana going to let Brittany have these things? Why wasn't Brittany taking Rachel home so that she didn't have to hear it?

"Why don't you do the dishes…" Santana started, wanting to give herself some time to think.

"I will do the dishes, while Rae is in the corner." Brittany cut in.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked. At Brittany's nod, she stood and reached out to Quinn, "Okay, lets go to our room. I'll be out with that stuff in a sec Britt."

San helped Quinn back to their room and sat her down on their bed and grabbed the things Britt needed. She ignored Quinn's glare from the bed, and bit back the scold that was on her tongue.

Brittany started on the dishes after placing Rachel in a corner in the living room. Santana set the stuff down on the counter and hugged her friend. "Are you sure about this?"

"No." Brittany told her honestly, "But she is right, she deserves what Quinn was going to get."

"No, that's a different situation." Santana told her.

Brittany ignored that, "How many were you going to give her with the ruler?"

"I don't ever do a number with the ruler, it's normally just until I think she really understands it." Santana told her honestly.

"How many would you give her with the belt?" Brittany asked again.

"Rachel isn't Quinn." Santana told her again.

"I know San, how many, help me out here." Brittany begged.

"I am trying to help you. I would have started with 20, and if Quinn still hadn't told me what I wanted to hear, I would have swatted her twice and paused until she did, she would have certainly broken around 36, if not at the first 20."

"That's too much." Brittany told her.

"For Rachel yes, for Quinn, that pushed her to her limit." Santana looked at her friend and hugged her again before retreating to her room to draw a bath and relax with her girlfriend.

Brittany finished the dishes and walked into the living room with the items. She sat down on the couch and watched Rachel squirm in the corner.

"Britt?" Rachel asked.

"Yes?" Brittany asked, she knew that it was almost impossible for the girl to stand quietly.

"I'm sorry." Rae whispered.

"I know, baby, why don't you come here?" Brittany asked, opening her arms so that Rachel could climb into them. They both heard the radio turn on in the bathroom.

"Are you sure it's okay for us to leave them in there?" Quinn asked.

"You know as well as I do that Brittany is a softie." San reassured herself and her girlfriend.

"We have some things to discuss?" Quinn asked, wanting to get over whatever the bad news was.

"Yes, but I was thinking…" Santana walked over and threw Quinn over her shoulder and walked them into the bathroom. She set her love down on the counter and leaned in to kiss her. "We can talk in the bath."

"Yay!" Quinn cheered. Santana laughed as she started to draw the water. "Can you turn your phone on the speaker? I don't wanna hear Rae get spanked."

"Really? Even though she let you get spanked?" Santana asked her. She was already turning her phone onto her Adele playlist, though. She didn't really want to hear Rachel's spanking either.

"I let me get spanked." Quinn said, scooting off the counter and regretting the pressure on her ankle instantly.

Santana, who had been adjusting the water temperature walked over and started stripping her girlfriend, kissing down her body, "That's true, you did." She pulled the cheerios skirt off and gave her girlfriend a light swat, thankful that her bottom was pale again. "You've also been very whiney today." She picked Quinn up and sat down in the bath with her.

"I'm sorry," Quinn told her, closing her eyes and resting her head against the love of her life.

"I know, but still not good." Santana told her. "I was thinking that we both may need a Tea Zone tonight…"

"Both?" Quinn asked, still not opening her eyes, so as not to startle her girlfriend.

"I didn't do a great job during practice when that bitch kept dropping you." Santana admitted.

"For how long?" Quinn asked. Tea zone was something Santana's parents used to do, it meant take everything away and the threat alone usual made Santana back down as a child, and still made Quinn back off now.

"I was thinking we'd watch a movie with Rae and Brittany and then from the time they left until the next morning. It's Wednesday tomorrow, we have the whole day to just hang out and love each other."

"Mmmm…. we have glee practice at four." Quinn reminded her.

"Still, no work, no school…" Santana said.

"I had a thought too…" Quinn broached, squirming as close to Santana as she could.

"Easy, baby, one thing at a time…" Santana gently said, wrapping her now bubbly arms around her girl.

"Are you asking if I want this punishment?" Quinn asked, turning a little to look up at Santana.

"Kind of," Santana said sheepishly.

"You didn't do anything wrong when you spanked me this morning." Quinn told her, knowing that's where Santana's insecurity was coming from.

Santana sighed, "I know that logically, but it just doesn't feel that way."

"I get that," Quinn said, burrowing down again. "Do we have to stand in the corner?"

"No, but unless it's an emergency, it is a conversation free zone." Santana told her.

Quinn tried to guess the time, probably oneish. "What if they leave around four? I can't do anything or talk to you until the next morning?"

"Yes." Santana said, already knowing that she was going to invite them to stay for dinner.

"That's a long time not to talk to you…" Quinn trailed off.

"It's true, but like I said we have the whole next day together."

"You think it's the best idea?" Quinn asked, peering up at Santana, who smiled lovingly at her.

"I really do."

"Okay, sounds like a plan stan." Quinn told her.

Santana kissed her nose, "Atta girl. Now, your idea."

"I was thinking that maybe…" Quinn trailed off. She picked up Santana's hand and held it out, before tracing over it gently with her own fingers. Santana waited patiently for Quinn's nerves to calm. "Maybe, we should move to a two bedroom."

"Why? I thought you loved this place. I wasn't even sure I was going to be able to get you to move to college, you love this place so much."

"I saw this little house, more like a cottage really, down town for rent….it's only a hundred dollars more a month than this place, and it has a garden, and it's on month to month lease so when we move in like seven months we aren't in a contract…" Quinn trailed off when Santana didn't say anything. "It was built in like 1910 and has two bedrooms and two bathrooms, and the most amazing little garden…"

"You've been inside the garden?" Santana asked surprised.

"Yes." Quinn told her softly, "I wanted to make sure it was perfect before I asked you about it."

"What's wrong with the 'guest room' we have now?" Santana asked.

"Well…I don't want it to be a guest room anymore, and it would be nice if it had a door." Quinn said.

Now we are getting to the crux of the issue, Santana thought, "Okay, I'll bite, what do you want to change the guest room into?"

"I was thinking maybe Britt and Rae would want to move in?" Quinn said, letting the truth tumble out.

Santana sucked air in, "You think they would? They get along fine with their parents."

"I know, but I figured we would all live together in New York anyway, so why not just pull the trigger now?" Quinn asked.

Santana wasn't sure what to say, "I mean we can ask them. You just think it will get you spanked less."

Quinn laughed her light, genuine laugh that made Santana's entire body fill with love and warmth. "I'd be lying if it weren't a consideration."

Santana kissed the side of her face, "Maybe we could ask them while we make dinner together tonight?"

"What do you think about it though, baby?" Quinn asked.

"I'm not jumping up and down to be tied to the diva, but it would give you two more bonding time and Britt and I more bonding time, and that wouldn't suck. You are right anyway, it's how we were going to do New York, so why not early?"

"You're sure you're okay with it?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, now can we relax for a minute?" Santana asked shutting her eyes and relaxing. Her eyes flew open seconds later when Quinn pinched her sensitive inner thigh. "WHAT THE HELL FABRAY?!"

"You knew you were inviting them to dinner all along, didn't you? Here I was panicked about hours of solitude, and you knew that it would be at least eight before they left." Quinn grouched.

"Nine at least I figured, and I think you mean, thank you." Santana grouched back.

"Thank you," Quinn said, snuggling down into San again.

"Ready to start, Rae?" Brittany asked.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel told her. She shifted slightly. Brittany knew that Rachel would never just go over her knee, so she helped her shift and get into position over her knees.

"Okay, Rae this is going to hurt, you know why we are doing it though, right?" Brittany asked.

"Yes ma'am. I manipulated Quinn into getting the boys keys, lied about being involved and then let Quinn get spanked this morning." Rachel told her.

It was the quickest and most forth coming that Rachel had ever been, "Good girl, baby." Brittany said as she started to spank Rachel over the sleep shorts that she was still in. Brittany slowly increased the pace and intensity until Rachel was sobbing. Not that it usually took to much, her girl was kind of a drama queen, but she usually relented quickly. Brittany paused for a moment and started to rub Rachel's back and brush the hair out of her face as she waited for her to calm down. "shhh…. alright Rae, we don't have to keep talking about why, I'm going to take your shorts down now and give you twelve with the ruler and five with the belt, then we will be done."

"No, Quinn got more than twelve this morning!" Rachel cried.

"That's true, but you and Quinn are not the same people, and I'm not going to argue with you about your punishment." Brittany said a little more harshly than she meant to.

"Can you at least pull my panties down tooooo?" Rachel said, starting to cry again, at the seeming injustice.

Brittany sighed, but before she said no, she figured that she would better be able to keep track if they were down anyway. "Lift up."

Rachel lifted, and hoped that Britt would listen to her. "Thank you," She whispered when Britt pulled her panties down with her shorts.

"We'll see if you feel that way in a minute." Britt told her, picking up the wooden ruler.

*SWAT* "Quinn always sticks up for you, what you did last night was unacceptable."

"OWIIIIEEE!" Rachel squealed.

*SWAT* "It is also unsafe for you to give intoxicated people their keys!"

"I'm sorrrryyy!"

*SWAT* "You don't ever get to put your safety."

*SWAT* "Or other's safety at risk!"

"I won't ever again!" Rachel promised.

*SWAT* "You better not!"

*SWAT* "I won't tolerate this again!"

"Are we calling this tolerating it?!" Rachel asked incredulously.

*SWAT* "You broke Quinn's trust." Brittany pressed on, ignoring Rachel's silliness.

"I knooooowww…." Rachel screamed, kicking her feet.

*SWAT* "You broke Santana's trust."

"I'm sorry…." Rachel repeated, hoping that it would be over soon. What count were they even on? Please say it was twelve.

*SWAT* "You broke my trust."

At that Rachel just started sobbing, her body struggled and kicked like crazy but didn't respond.

*SWAT* "Was popularity worth that?" Brittany's voice cracked at that point.

Of course, it wasn't. Rachel just sobbed over Brittany's knees, sure that this was the worst spanking she had ever had.

*SWAT* "I don't want to see this ever again, Rae, I want to trust you."

"You can trust me!" Rachel promised.

*SWAT* "It doesn't feel that way right now." Brittany told her honestly, as she set the ruler down.

Rachel just sobbed over her knees and Brittany was done with this. She picked up the belt and got the punishment over with. Rachel screamed from the first swat all the way through the fifth. Brittany didn't hesitate to lift her girl into her arms and whisper how much she loved her into her ear.

It took Rachel almost half an hour to calm down, and when she did, she looked up shyly at Britt, "I promise I won't do that ever again."

"That's what I like to hear." Britt said, snuggling closer to her.

"What are you doing?" San asked as Quinn started to stand up from the bed.

"I am gonna go grab snack from the kitchen." Quinn told her.

"That's the lie you are going with?" Santana asked her, quirking an eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me that I can't go eat?" Quinn asked, knowing that she had played her ace.

"That brings up a good point. Come here so we can talk, I want to talk to you about something that I want you to think about during TEA zone." Santana said in her tone that told Quinn that it was unacceptable for her to say no.

She reluctantly climbed up on the bed next to San. "Yes?"

"Before we go to glee practice tomorrow we are going to have come to an agreement about this eating thing, whether its that you are going to be spanked every time you don't eat, or you're gonna quit cheerios, I don't know. So I will be thinking about it and you will too, and then we will talk tomorrow morning."

"You want me to quit Cheerios?" Quinn spat.

In a second Santana pulled Quinn down next to her and had her shorts and panties pulled down just under her butt. She rested her hand on her girlfriends butt, "Wanna try that again?"

"Not really, no." Quinn mumbled, still not submissively.

Santana swatted hard, "Quinn."

"What?! I'm not quitting!" Quinn snapped.

Santana brought her hand down harshly again. "I'm not asking you to quit Cheerios, it was just a thought. Also, you will do whatever it takes for you to be healthy, am I understood?" Quinn kicked her legs but didn't respond. Santana swatted again, "I can do this all day. Am I understood?" When she still didn't get a response, Santana pulled her over her lap and started spanking in earnest.

"OKKKKKAAAYYYY!" Quinn snapped.

"Still not enjoying the tone, Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Santana said as she kept spanking.

Santana watched, and eased up slightly as she watched Quinn force herself into a more submissive frame of mind. She watched Quinn's shoulders relax, and then her back, her legs stopped kicking, and she slowly unfisted her hands. "I understand." Quinn whispered submissively.

"Thank you." Santana said, instantly stopping the spanking.

"May I go get a snack?" Quinn ground out.

Santana sighed at her attitude. She swatted Quinn again. "Drop the lie."

"Fine, may I go check on Rachel?" Quinn asked, not getting up without permission.

"You may have permission to go speak with Rachel, and I'm sure tell her about this little cottage, but if your attitude isn't improved by the time, I get out there, the TEA zone will be the least of your worries, am I clear?" Santana said through clenched teeth.

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said shortly, she stood up and walked out.

Brittany looked up from her arms full of Rachel. "Hey Quinn, what's up?"

"Just came to make sure that everyone is still alive…" Quinn said.

"Ah, is this my que to go check on Santana?" Brittany asked, standing up and gently putting Rae back down on her hip.

"Yeah!" Quinn and Rae both exclaimed.

Brittany laughed as Quinn jumped on the couch beside Rae. As Britt walked down the hall, she heard the two of them chatting about glee the next day. Britt walked into the bedroom and threw herself down on the bed. Santana smiled and ran her hand through her bestfriend's hair. "you get kicked out?"

"Yeah," Brittany laughed.

"You okay?" San asked.

Brittany snuggled closer to her friend, "yes, but it was hard."

"Wanna stay for dinner?" Santana asked.

"Yeah, can I just never leave?" Brittany sighed.

"Well, my pissy girlfriend who isn't speaking to me right now, had an idea to solve that…" Santana said, relaxing into talking to Britt.


	8. Chapter 8

A quick glimpse at discipline in the girl's home lives.

Quinn's House

Age: 11

"This isn't a good idea," Brittany said from beside the pool house.

Quinn shook the box of cigarettes, "Come on I got them from Franny's room, all of the cheerleaders are doing it, don't we wanna be like them?"

"Hell yeah!" Santana exclaimed, she grabbed the box from Quinn and pulled out a cigarette.

Quinn watched, as always, as Santana lit the cigarette and then quickly lit her own. She handed the box out to Britt, "No thanks," the blonde said, "If coach Morna finds out we are going to get kicked off the team!"

"Come on Britt, don't we look cool?" San asked, puffing out air, and coughing.

"No, Santana, you do not." Judy said in a clipped tone behind her.

"Momma…" Quinn said quickly, dropping her cigarette to the ground.

"Stomp that out darling, and you better pray that the grass doesn't catch on fire." Judy said. Quinn obeyed and Santana followed suit. "Brittany, since you didn't misbehave, I want you to go into the family room and watch TV while I speak with these two. I will call your mom in a moment to pick you up."

"Yes ma'am." Brittany said, quickly running into the house.

Quinn was suddenly very aware of just having her bathing suit on when she looked up at her irate mother. "Where did the cigarettes come from Quinn?"

"I…I don't know Momma…." Quinn told her, looking down at her feet.

"Lucy…" Quinn's mom started in.

"Momma, I really don't!" Quinn whined.

Santana rolled her eyes, they were dead for sure. "Santana where did the cigarettes come from?" Santana looked to Quinn who was rapidly shaking her head no.

"I don't know ma'am, Quinn just had them." Santana told her.

"Last chance, if you don't tell me now, there will be consequences for lying." Judy told them. Both girls remained silent. "Alright," She said grabbing one of each girls' arms and marching them in the house. "Franny!" She hollered up the stairs.

Fran came running down the stairs with her three friends trailing close behind. She paused on the bottom step and looked into the face of her furious mother. "Yes ma'am?"

"I think you need to tell your friends to go home." Judy told her daughter.

"Did I do something wrong Momma?" Fran asked, looking down at her red-faced sister and Santana.

"Fran, unless you would like your friends to see how we deal with misbehavior in this home, I suggest they go home." Judy told her.

"Yes ma'am." Fran said. She turned to her friends who were already texting.

"My dad will be here in ten minutes Mrs. Fabray," Julie said.

"My mom is on her way too, it will only be like five minutes, she was picking up my sister from dance." Amber added.

"I'm gonna grab my bag and walk, it's only a few streets over." Kate said, already heading back up the stairs.

Fran waited for her friends were up the stairs before she spoke again. "Am I in trouble?"

"Your sister magically found cigarettes somewhere, do you know where that magic place is Fran?" Judy asked.

Fran's eyes shifted to her sister, who was not looking at her sister at all. "Yes Ma'am. She got them from my room."

"Why were they in your room?" Judy asked.

Katie and Amber ran down the stairs, said their goodbyes and headed out. Julie came down and waved and said she was going to wait on the porch. "One of the football players bought them for me."

"Well, thankfully one of you was honest." Fran winced at that knowing her baby sister was in for it.

"The three of you are going into the dinning room and you will stand in the corner while I call Brittany and Santana's parents, am I understood?" Judy asked the three kids in front of her.

"Yes ma'am." They all said.

Judy left to go make the call, she knew the three would obey.

"I'm sorry Franny," Quinn said softly as they walked into the dinning room.

"no, I'm sorry Quinn, you gotta stop lying to Momma and Daddy, it will only get you spanked harder." Fran told her.

"I know," Quinn whispered. She stood in a corner with her hands laced behind her head.

A moment later Judy came into the room, "Santana, your mother would like to speak with you."

"Yes ma'am." Santana said, leaving her corner to go pick up the phone in the kitchen. "Hola Mami."

"Santana, is this true?" Her mom asked.

"Yes ma'am." Santana told her honestly.

"I'm going to give you a choice mi hija, you may either stay there and take the punishment from the Fabray's or come home. Either way you are going to get a spanking."

"Uh…" Santana started.

"On one hand, you know that I don't agree with how hard the Fabray's punish, but on the other hand, it's not very nice to leave your friend high and dry when you got in trouble with her."

"If I stay, can I spend the night?" Santana asked.

"If the Fabray's will have you after this trouble." Her mother said, knowing that any punishment dished out would be more than sufficient.

"I think I'll stay Mami, if I have to go home, I'll call you?" Santana asked, unsure.

"Call Papa, I'm going to Abuela's."

"Yes ma'am." Santana said.

"Santana, I love you, and you are making the honorable choice."

"I love you too, Mami," Santana told her.

"Go get Mrs. Fabray please."

Santana went and told Judy her mother wanted to speak to her before heading back to the corner.

Brittany left sadly a few moments later and then Judy came back into the dinning room. "Girls come here please." When all three girls had walked over, she started in. "It is unacceptable for you to be smoking, you are underage, and it is unhealthy!"

"Yes ma'am." All three girls chimed.

"I am going to give you all a spanking, Santana and Quinn, I will soap your mouth for the lies, then you will rest and when your father gets home, he will spank you, am I understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn and Fran said, knowing that this was par for course.

When Santana didn't respond at the severity, Judy looked over at her, "Or you can go home Santana."

"No thank you, ma'am. I understand."

"Okay, then Quinn and Santana up to Quinn's room and in separate corners. Fran, in your room." Judy said before she walked over and poured herself a drink.

The three girls went upstairs their rooms. "Why are you staying San?" Quinn asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure your parents would be much cooler about this." Fran said.

"Not much, but a little bit for sure. I didn't wanna leave Quinn alone." Santana said honestly.

Quinn's face lit up, "thank you."

"I'm sorry I got you guys in trouble." Fran said softly as they paused outside their doors.

"I'm sorry I stole from you and got you in trouble." Quinn told her sister, nervous that she was going to be mad at her.

"No, honestly, they were kinda gross." Fran said.

"Yeah, the grossest," Quinn agreed.

All three went and stood in their corners.

Judy came up a moment later with a hair brush in hand. She sat down on Quinn's bed and called her over. Quinn was quick to obey and stood in front of her mom, glad that Santana had stayed. It wasn't the first time that she had been spanked in front of Santana or that Santana had been spanked with her. "Are you ever going to smoke a cigarette again?"

"No ma'am." Quinn said quickly.

Judy reached down and pulled down Quinn's swim bottoms before pulling her youngest daughter over her lap. She started in right away with the hairbrush in hard, punishing swats. Judy rained fire down on her daughter's tiny bottom for 3 straight minutes turning it a fire engine red. She lectured about what the neighbors would think if they saw her smoking and what Jesus would think, and Quinn sobbed and promised to be better. Judy stopped the assault when Quinn was laying limp over her lap. "Get up and get back to the corner, Quinn."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn sobbed. She stood on shaky legs and went to stand in the corner, resting her head on the walls for support.

"Santana." Judy called.

Santana walked over on quivering feet, terrified to receive what her friend had just gone through. Judy delivered and equally punishing spanking to the girl who felt very much like her third daughter, informing her that she should take care of herself. When Santana laid spent over her lap, gasping for breath, Judy stopped. "Both of you go into the bathroom and sit on the bathtub right now."

Quinn was quicker to comply, having had some time to recover, but both girls obeyed, and tears started in full force as they sat down on the edge of the tub. Judy started to lather two washcloths with soap. "If you had told the truth, you could be relaxing in bed right now, but instead we have to do this." She walked over to Santana first, "Open." Santana opened her mouth and Judy started scrubbing, she scrubbed the top of her mouth, the sides, her teeth and tongue. Santana gagged but knew better than to shut her mouth. After two minutes Judy took the rag out, "Spit, but do not rinse and come sit back down." Santana obeyed and Judy started in on Quinn's mouth. After Quinn spit, Judy told them both to go lie down in Quinn's bed and wait for Russel.

It took all of a minute after crawling into bed for both girls to fall asleep.

"Quinn…" Russel said gently. "I need you to wake up so we can talk." He shook her shoulder until her eyes opened.

"Hey, Daddy," Quinn whispered.

"Sit up please baby. We need to talk." Quinn sat up and saw that Santana was already up and staring at her.

Russel sat on the vanity chair and sighed. "Is there anything more to talk about here?"

"No Sir." Both girls said.

"Come here Quinn." Russel instructed his daughter.

Quinn jumped off the bed and walked over to her dad. Russel pulled her swim bottoms down again and pulled her over his knee. He reached behind him, picked up his belt and laid down 24 hard and fast swats that had Quinn sobbing in seconds. He stood her up between his knees and looked into her eyes, "Are we gonna have this talk ever again, young lady?"

"No Sir." Quinn sobbed.

"Did Mommy let you rinse your mouth?" He asked.

"No Sir." She said again, trying to catch her breath.

"Go rinse, then pack a bag, Mr. Lopez will be here in five minutes to pick you and San up for the night."

"I get to spend the night at Santana's?" Quinn asked, shocked by the turn of events.

"Yes, I said that you two could stay here, but he wanted to make sure Santana was still in one piece." He told his daughter, "Now go before I give you more swats for not obeying."

"yes sir." Quinn said, skipping into her bathroom to wash her mouth out. Quinn made sure to grab her make-up and other belongings to spend the night and go to cheer the next day. She waited in the bathroom for Santana to come in and then went to pack her clothes trying to drown out the sound of Fran's whipping next door. It seemed her father was more upset with her sister.

They went down the stairs and quickly left with Santana's father.

"How are you two?" He asked.

"Sore." Santana said softly. Quinn nodded her agreement.

"I am hoping that the two of you learned your lesson."

"Yes sir." Both girls said softly.

"Is Mami very mad?" Santana asked.

"Well, right now she is making steak, mashed potatoes and tamales, since that's both of your favorites. She was also pulling out every cheer movie we have for us to watch tonight and she had pulled every blanket and pillow, including the ones from my bed down the stairs into the living room for her two Nina's to be so comfortable." Mr. Lopez said.

"I am sorry Papa."

"I'm sorry too, Papa" Quin told her.

Mr. Lopez smiled in the rearview at both girls. "I thought Mami was going to Abuela's…"

"She was until I suggested you come home."

"Thank you, Papa." She said softly.

"Anytime." He said, pulling into his driveway glad to get both of his girls off their sore behinds.

Brittany's House

Age 14

"Girls!" Brittany's mom called as they walked through the door.

"Were going upstairs Mom!" Britt called.

Quinn just gave Santana a look. It was hard for them to fight against their instinct to come to whichever adult had just called them.

"Do you want a snack?" Mrs. Pierce asked.

"No, we just wanna be left alone! Practice was hard." The three girls went up the stairs and settled in on the floor. Santana pulled the pack of wine coolers out of her backpack and passed one to each girl.

"Are you sure your mom won't come up?" Quinn asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, she's gonna make dinner and probably argue with my sister about her homework." Brittany assured.

"What about your dad?" Santana asked, opening her bottle and taking a swig.

Brittany opened hers and shrugged, "Who knows where he is?"

Quinn hadn't opened hers yet, "Are you crazy, what if he comes in?"

"He will knock, you know that."

It was still crazy to Quinn that Brittany's parents knocked and waited for her to allow them in.

The girls were each on their second bottle, chatting about their excitement of being on the varsity cheer team their freshman year. Brittany's mom knocked and, in their haste, Brittany spilt her drink all over herself. Quinn and Santana were both shocked that Mrs. Pierce waited so patiently for them when Brittany told her to wait a second. When the bottles were stashed, Britt called her in.

Mrs. Pierce came in with a tray. "I know that you said no, but I was thinking you girls…." She frowned.

"Thanks mom, you can leave it on my desk!" Britt said quickly.

"Do I smell alcohol?" She asked. "Are you girls up here drinking?"

"No, mom, I have no idea why it would smell like that." Britt said quickly.

"Brittany, you need to tell me the truth, is that alcohol?"

Brittany just sat quietly.

"Quinn?" Mrs. Pierce pressed.

"Yes ma'am?" Quinn asked back, trying to buy time.

"One of you had better start talking before I start calling parents." Mrs. Pierce said firmly.

"Yes ma'am." Santana said quickly, she was 90% sure that wouldn't happen, but didn't want to chance it.

"I see…" She leaned back into the doorway before seeming to decide. "I want you girls to come down into the kitchen and help me make dinner. I will give you a minute to clean up whatever you have stashed." With that she was out the door.

"Britt is your mom gonna tell?" Quinn asked, really panicked.

"She's never done that before." Santana added.

Britt shrugged, "I'm sure it's fine."

They threw the bottles into the trash in the bathroom that Britt and her sister shared and went down to join Mrs. Pierce in the kitchen. She gave each girl a job and they worked in silence for a moment.

"So how long have you girls been drinking?" She asked casually.

"Mom…" Brittany started.

"How long?" She asked again.

"About six months, but not a lot." Santana said, fudging the truth a little.

Mrs. Pierce smiled up at Santana, "How long have you girls been coming to my house? Kindergarten? I know when you are lying."

"Since seventh grade, but really not a lot." Quinn said.

"What is not a lot?" She asked.

"Maybe once every few months." Brittany said.

"At parties?" She asked, keeping her voice light and eyes off the girls.

"Sometimes," Santana supplied.

"At our house sometimes too?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said.

"Have you ever got in the car with someone who had been drinking?" All three girls remained quiet. Mrs. Pierce put the knife she had been cutting with down, "Come here you three." All three girls walked over and stood at the island waiting for the hammer to drop. "I want you to call me, or Mr. Pierce if you don't have a designated driver, we will come get you , no questions asked, and we won't call your parents, but you have to call, if I hear that you drove after drinking, or you let someone else drive you then there will be big consequences." Each girl agreed.

"Are you going to call our parents tonight?" Santana asked.

"No, I believe in rewarding honesty." Mrs. Peirce said, and the girls all had a nice relaxing night at the Peirce house.

Rachel's House

Age 16

"Rachel?" Leroy aske.

"Yes Dad?" She asked, peering over the banister.

Quinn, Brittany and Santana all peered over the banister as well.

"Is there a reason that your math grade has slipped so much?" He asked.

Rachel looked over at Brittany hesitantly, "I uhm, I was just spending a lot of time preparing for regionals."

"You know music isn't the only thing in this world, baby, right?" He asked his pride and joy.

"Yes, Daddy, I promise I will get it up." Rachel assured more Brittany than her dad.

"What are your grades like Brittany?" He asked, knowing that was his daughter's girlfriend even though they hadn't come out to him yet.

Brittany winced, grades weren't her strong suit, "Mostly C's."

"Britt, you can do better than that, do your parents know?"

"Yes, they don't really mind." She said. "I try hard."

"Quinn?" He asked.

Quinn too looked over at her girlfriend and hedged, "Would you like us to come to you to have this conversation?" She felt uncomfortable shouting down the stairs.

"It's okay, grades?" He asked, knowing that Quinn and Santana's parents were much more involved and big on manners.

"I have mostly A's." Quinn supplied.

"Mostly?" Leroy asked.

"Yes sir, in everything but Math." Quinn told him.

"Since when?" Santana asked.

"Uhm…since we started practicing for Nationals in Cheer and Regionals in Glee…." Quinn told her.

"What is the other grade?" Leroy asked.

"I uh, a D." Quinn told him.

"Do your parents know?" He asked, he would be surprised if they didn't though.

"Yes Sir." She said honestly, making sure not to look at her girlfriend, who she was sure would be livid.

"That's what Rachel has, what is the consequence in your house for that Quinn?" He pressed.

The shorted blonde blushed, "I got my phone taken away until my grade is up, and my computer, Sir."

"Is that what you want Rachel?"

Rachel turned to Quinn, "You said they took that stuff because you were staying up too late talking to Franny."

"Yes, she did," Santana said, "Answer your dad Rachel," San instructed as she pulled on Quinn's arm pulling her into Rachel's room.

"Wait, Santana what about you?" Leroy called.

Santana came back to the balcony but didn't let go of Quinn's hand. "I have straight A's. My parents would ground me from everything including cheerios and glee if I didn't."

"Did you hear that Rae? Do you want to keep going to Glee?"

"Dad, you can't take away glee!" She whined.

"Do you want your electronics taken away then?"

"Nooooo…." Rachel whined.

"Get your grades up then!" Leroy called.

"Yes Daddy, I promise."

"Maybe your friends should go home and get their grades up too."

"No, we can study together." Rachel said, stomping her tiny diva foot.

"See to it that you are studying."

"I willll…." Rachel whined.

"Get to it," He said, before turning to go make dinner.

"That's it?" Quinn asked in disbelief.

"That was so rude and embarrassing…I'm sorry he did that guys…" Rachel said.

"Yes, because that was embarrassing." Santana said sarcastically. "You and I have things to talk about," She said darkly to Quinn.

"I know," Quinn whispered.

"First get your math book, looks like the three of you need some study time." Santana scolded.

Santana's House

Age 15

"Mi hija, didn't I tell you that you are too big to be practicing in the living room? Go outside." Maribel scolded.

"Yes Ma'am." Santana said, standing from the floor and following Quinn, Brittany and Rae who were already headed out the door.

Santana faintly heard the phone ring on her way out but didn't think anything of it as she started practicing with Rachel watching from the side.

Ten minutes later Maribel poked her head out the door, "Girls can you come in here please?"

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn and Santana quickly replied as all four girls walked back into the kitchen.

"What's up Mami?" San asked, throwing herself down in the chair that Quinn was leaning on.

"That was the school, what do you think they wanted Mi haji?"

Santana's mind raced with the millions of things the school could have said. "I uh, I don't know Mami."

"Could they have said that you and Quinn missed fourth through sixth period?" She asked.

"I have really great grades!" Santana cut in.

"Quinn, your parents are on a cruise and you are under my care, would you like me to handle this, or would you like to wait until your parents are home next Tuesday?" Maribel asked the teen.

"I trust you to," Quinn whispered. She knew that Maribel would be lighter than her parents but by no means lenient.

"Now is that time for your friends to leave if you would like privacy, if not then they can go upstairs for now, and then we can deal with the mess, so you can go back to hanging out, the choice is yours and Quinn's."

Santana looked up at Quinn who just shrugged. "Can you guys go wait up in my room please?" She had been spanked in front of Brittany and Quinn before, hell both girls had been spanked with her from her parents but never Rachel, and the pride that she always felt around the girls was making that a hard pill to swallow, but she couldn't just ask Rachel to leave.

Britt shot her a sad look and Rachel a confused one as they went up the stairs to San's room.

"Where were you two, if not at school?"

"Well, we were at school Mami, just not in class?" San supplied.

"Where then?" Maribel asked.

Santana was thankful that they had been practicing for Cheer because her mom always knew when she was lying and she didn't want to come out just yet. "In the gym."

"Quinn?" Maribel asked.

"She's telling the truth Mami!" Quinn rushed. She had been spanked by Maribel for lying once and it wasn't something she ever wanted a repeat of.

"Doing what?" Maribel asked, hand on her hip.

"Practicing cheers…" Quinn said lamely.

"And watching videos of the competition." Santana added.

"Did you have permission to do that?" Maribel asked.

"No ma'am." Both girls said.

"What classes did you miss?"

"History, Math and home Ec." Quinn said.

"History, Math and Journalism." Santana told her.

"Do you not think those things are important?"

"They are, but we just wanted to dominate this competition." Santana tried to explain to her mom.

"Maybe you should quit the cheerios if it's important enough to miss class."

"Please, anything else." Santana rushed.

"Go stand to the corner, both of you." Both girls went and kneeled in the corner with their hands laced behind their heads while Maribel sat at the table watching and thinking. After ten minutes she called Quinn over to her.

"Do you understand why I am upset?" Maribel asked the girl who felt like her second daughter.

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn answered dutifully.

"What do you think is going to happen now?"

"I think you are going to spank me." Quinn told her.

"Good girl." Maribel told her, she reached up and pulled Quinn over her lap and started spanking hard over her cheer skirt. Quinn didn't squirm, and Maribel wondered if Quinn even felt it with how hard her parents spanked. After a minute she slipped the girls underoos and skirt down and started spanking again.

"You understand how important classes are mi hija?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said through gritted teeth, trying not to cry.

"Then why miss them?" She asked.

Quinn started lightly crying, "I am just worried we won't be good enough."

"Nonsense," Maribel paused and patted Quinn's bottom, "Get up and go get me the wooden spoon please."

Quinn stood up and was thankful that her skirt fell back into place, she shuffled across the kitchen and grabbed the spoon from the drawer where it was always kept. In and instant it felt like she was back over Santana's mom's knees.

Maribel started in hard and fast lighting a fire on Quinn's backside, "Are you going to skip class anymore?"

"No Ma'am!" Quinn cried.

Maribel stopped the spanking and picked the girl up in her arms, "Shh…you did well, mi hija. I'm so proud of you."

"I'm sorry," Quinn sobbed.

"No, don't be sorry now, you've paid the price. You should be proud now, you took that well and I know you won't skip again, right?"

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said, her tears lightening at the affirmations.

"That's my good girl," Maribel said, rocking the girl gently. "Always so well behaved.'" She kissed her forehead, "Are you okay to stand?"

"Yes Mami," Quinn whispered standing.

"Good girl," she praised the teen, "Why don't you go up to San's bed, I'm sure your friends will rest with you, dinner will be in about an hour."

"Yes Ma'am." Quinn said, while yawning, before turning to obey.

Maribel waited a moment and called Santana over. She watched her daughters stiff body approach her. "Santana, come here a moment."

Santana knew better than to disobey her mom, especially in this situation, but she didn't want to go over. She walked closer but didn't sit on her mom's lap. Maribel didn't mind, just pulled her daughter down. "Are those not your friends upstairs?"

"They are." Santana said stiffly.

"Then why so much pride mi hija? Will they not love you the same?" She asked.

"Rachel had never…." Santana started.

"You aren't the kindest to Rachel, are you?" Her mother asked.

Santana blushed and looked down at her hands, "I guess not."

"Is that a proper answer, San?"

"No ma'am; I'm not."

"So maybe it is life evening the playing field that she is here when the call comes in."

Santana twisted in her mother's arms and buried her face, "It's embarrassing, I'm too old."

"Quinn just got spanked and didn't put up a fuss; the fuss is what' embarrassing."

"Yes Mami," Santana said to her mothers neck.

"Do you know why I am upset?"

"Yes Ma'am, I shouldn't have skipped class."

"Yes and while you are not responsible for Quinn's actions, she looks up to you. You need to make sure that you are leading her in the right direction, do you understand?"

If you only knew, Santana thought, but she settled for another, "Yes ma'am."

Maribel adjusted her daughter over her knee and like with Quinn started spanking hard and fast. Santana too stayed stoic, though not from such a built-up tolerance and still from pride. If it were just the two of them, or even just them and Quinn she knew Santana would be at least tearing up by now. She pulled the girls underoos down and flipped up her skirt and kept spanking. She was actually impressed that Santana's pride held out until the first couple swats with the wooden spoon. The spoon had more willpower than Santana however and soon the girl was sobbing. Maribel stopped the spanking and pulled the girl up quickly.

"Good girl, San, I'm so proud of you." She cooed to her only child. "It takes a strong woman to be able to lay aside her pride and take what's coming."

Santana's tears eased, "Mami, can I call Papa and tell him now, so it doesn't have to be what he walks through the door to?"

"Yes mi hija, I think that's a great thing to do." She pulled her phone out and held herdaughter as she dialed her husband on speaker phone.

"Mi Amour!" He greeted.

"Hola, I have Santana here, she would like to talk to you about something…"

"Do you have a minute Papa?" San asked.

"For my two best girls? I have a life time."

Santana smiled at the phone and paused. Maribel ran her fingers through her daughters hair, silently encouraging her bravery. "The school called Mami today."

"Why is that Mi haji?" He asked, disappointment clouding his voice.

"I skipped three classes to practice cheer routines in the gym." She told him honestly.

"Was Quinn with you?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"What about Britt?"

"No Sir, just Quinn and I." Santana told him.

"Did your Mami take care of it?" He asked.

"Yes, and both girls were very brave to accept their consequences, and it was even San's idea to call now." Maribel supplied.

"That's my brave girl," her father cooed. "I trust we won't have this problem again?"

"No sir." Santana told him.

"Alright, are you done getting cuddles? May I speak with your Mami for a moment?"

"Yes Papa," Santana said, she stood and hugged her mom one more time before heading up the stairs to her room.

"Are you okay mi amour?" He asked.

"Yes, they did handle it well, Britt and Rachel are over." She supplied.

"Maybe I will pick up the fixings for an ice cream bar on the way home." He said.

"That sounds perfect, you're the best father."

"It's easy to be when you are the best mother, I am closing up, I will be home in about forty-five."

"Perfect." Maribel said before clicking off the phone.

Santana peeked around the door to her room. She saw Quinn trying desperately to stay awake, and Britt and Rae laying in bed with her. She crawled in and Britt scooted closer to Rachel to make room.

"You okay?" She asked gently kissing Quinn.

"Better now," Quinn said smiling up at her.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked.

San was about to bite her head off, but took a deep breath instead, "A little sore, but yes, thank you for asking."

"Let's get a few minutes of rest." Britt suggested.

When Maribel came up to wake them, she couldn't help but snap a picture of the four girls all tangled up together. It was a picture that would remain above her fireplace through the arguments with her daughter, through the hard times with her own mother all the way until her passing, it would always be one of her most cherished things.


	9. Chapter 9

"Quinn!" Santana shouted from the living room.

Quinn looked up from the box she was unpacking in the kitchen and groaned. Rachel threw herself backwards on the kitchen floor, exhausted from the day of moving, "Just pretend you didn't hear her."

Quinn laughed incredulously, as she stood, "That would go over well. Coming, San."

"How do you get her to respond immediately every time?" Brittany asked.

"There was a consequence every time she didn't," San said simply, waiting for her girl to enter the room. She took in Quinn's tired eyes and slumping shoulders. "Where are you at in the kitchen, babe?"

"Is Rachel helping?" Brittany asked knowingly.

"Yes, Rae is unpacking the glasses as we speak," Quinn said, hoping that Rachel had picked herself up off the floor.

Santana let the obvious lie pass, "So, with all that help are you close to being done?"

"No, I mean not super far away but there are," Quinn paused to take mental note of the kitchen, "Three more boxes?"

"If I order food, do you think those boxes can be done by then?" Santana asked.

A smile lit up Quinn's face, "With motivation like that? Of course!" Quinn looked around the living room and noticed how nicely it was coming along. "Looking good guys!"

"Thanks!" Brittany said.

Rachel stomped into the living room, "Why do you three get to stop when I'm slaving away?"

Britt and Quinn smiled at the girl, but Santana raised an eyebrow at the tone and stomping. "We were discussing dinner options."

"Oh, pizza sounds great!" Rachel cut in.

"Pizza sounds good to me," San said, "What do you two blondies think?"

"Pizza sounds great, babe," Quinn said kissing Santana, "But I'm down for anything. Can I go finish the kitchen?"

"Yes, thank you. I know you're tired." Santana said, pulling the love of her life in close.

Quinn accepted the kiss, "Not any more tired than anyone else."

"You go too, Rae." Britt added.

"Come on!" Rachel whined.

Quinn stopped in the doorway, "you know what sounds great with pizza? Brownies with ice cream, can Rae make some brownies while I get to these last three boxes?"

"Yeah!" Rachel said excited at the idea of doing something other than unpacking.

"That's up to you Quinn, if you don't mind not having the help, that's fine." Britt told her.

"I would rather have brownies," Quinn said. She looked over at Santana knowing that her girlfriend wouldn't be pleased. Santana for her part was looking down at her phone looking up the pizza menu from the little mom-and-pop parlor on the corner. Quinn wasn't wrong, Santana wasn't happy but that was between her and Quinn and they would be discussing it when it was just the two of them. When San didn't look up Quinn went into the kitchen.

"You good with pizza Britt?" San asked.

"You're too hard on her." Britt said.

Santana smiled and shook her head, "Did you not just ask me how I get her to respond so well? Anyway, we decided that one of the ground rules of moving in together was that we wouldn't cramp each other's disciplinarian styles."

"Which is why you didn't correct Quinn out loud or say anything when Rachel came in in a bad mood." Britt said.

San lowered her phone, "Britt, pizza, I'm buying."

"I just don't know how to be as strict as you." Britt told her, honestly.

Sensing that this was going to turn into a real conversation, she turned the Bluetooth speaker on and hooked up her pandora to block out the sound of them talking and pulled her friend down on the couch. "Mine and Quinn's relationship wouldn't work for you guys, neither of you would be happy. I didn't say anything because I don't want you to think I'm judging you."

"I would like Rachel to respect what I say more, though. Maybe have a little bit less of a diva attitude. I would be lying if I said that wasn't part of the appeal of moving in with you guys." Britt told her friend, opening up about things she normally kept to herself.

"Then you have to be more consistent in what you say to her. If you don't like when she stomps her feet then correct it, right then." Santana told her. "And here's the thing, Quinn's parents did a good job laying the foundation in the first place, she is naturally more respectful."

"I don't want to be spanking her all the time." Britt said, "Does that make me lazy?"

"Do you know what I did the last time Quinn stomped her feet at me?" San asked, leaning back on the couch.

"Spanked her." Britt said.

"No, and I think there in lies your problem. I made her stand in one spot and stomp her feet for ah hour. I read a book, but when it got quieter because she was tired, I instructed her that if she didn't keep going, I would start time again. That was two months ago…" Santana told her. "Punishing Quinn isn't just a spanking and corner time and then it's done. It's a lot of talking and sometimes taking her stuff, and sometimes making her write things out, or stomp in one place, sometimes when she gets crazy sassy, I make her wall sit forever…"

"And she just does it?" Britt asked.

"Yes, I'd love to say only because she respects me, but it's also because when she didn't respond the way I wanted her to I corrected it. If I ask her to stomp and she doesn't I add time, if that's not motivating then she can stand in the corner for ten minutes, if she still won't then I spank her until she is ready to do what I asked the first time, and then we move on to the original consequence."

* * *

"Thanks for getting me out of unpacking, are you going to be in trouble for that?" Rae asked, mixing the batter.

"I don't think big trouble, but Santana and I will talk about it I'm sure tonight." Quinn said, putting away the rest of the glasses.

"Do…do you think I'm…not submissive enough?" Rachel asked softly.

Quinn thought about turning on music to tune out their talking, but then heard it start in the living room and knew that San and Britt were probably talking about the same thing. She kept her back turned to Rachel though, unsure if she could control her facial features. "What do you mean?"

"You just do everything Santana says, right away every time." Rachel stated.

"Not every time." Quinn said, still unpacking.

"Almost." Rachel said.

"No, I think you may have an idealized notion of what goes on." Quinn told her, breaking down the empty box. "But anyway, Santana and I are different than you and Britt."

"Yeah, but do you think it makes Brittany sad that you listen, and I don't?" Rachel asked her friends back.

Quinn decided that unpacking wasn't as important as this conversation, she set the box she had just picked up on the counter and walked over to a barstool to sit down. "Do you think it makes her sad?"

"Yes." Rachel said honestly.

"Well, Rach, only you can change that." Quinn told her honestly.

"It just comes out though, and sometimes I wish she would do something, but she doesn't."

"Have you told her that?" Quinn asked.

"No. What do I say? Excuse me Britt, I would love a spanking?"

Quinn laughed, "I've asked Santana for spankings before."

"When you had to as punishment…"

"A couple times when I didn't have to, also." Quinn told her. "It was important though."

"Maybe we could have a code word for if you think I should back off…" Rachel suggested.

"If you want, we could try that out." Quinn said. "But I think you should talk to Brittany too. Take it from me, it's much easier than pushing for a spanking."

"How about when you say…rodeo, I will know."

"How am I going to bring rodeo into a conversation casually?" Quinn asked laughing. She knew the serious part of the conversation was over, so she stood to start unpacking the second to last box.

"What about…"

"What about if I just say your name, you will hear it in my tone." Quinn told her.

"Won't Santana get mad?" Rae asked, starting to stir the batter again.

Quinn shrugged, "I don't think so, but if she does then we can talk it out."

"What if she says you can't?" Rachel asked.

Quinn stilled from putting the plates away and turned to her friend. "Then I can't do it, Rae, this is what we are talking about here, and the best way I can help you is leading by example."

"Do you listen to Santana because you don't want a spanking?"

"Well, I don't want to be punished, no. I also don't want to let Santana down, or disappoint her. Also, most of the time it's just basic respect, and me loving her brings that around." Quinn said, turning to the oven to preheat it, as Rachel poured the batter into the pan.

"What are you guys talking about?" Santana asked walking into the kitchen with Brittany.

"Girl stuff, is the pizza ordered?" Quinn asked.

Brittany kissed the side of Rachel's face, "we're girls!"

"Yeah, but now the conversations over, bad timing I guess." Quinn quipped.

"The pizza should be here in twenty minutes. The way I see it there are two things that need to get done, setting the table and these boxes, which do you wanna do? I will do the other." Santana said.

Quinn turned and smiled at her girlfriend. "I was thinking since it's the first night in our new home…"

"No." Santana stated immediately.

"You don't even know what I was going to say," Quinn said grumpily.

"I do, you were going to ask if we could eat in front of the TV. Am I right?" Santana asked.

"Yes, but I'm tired, and it would be nice to eat on paper plates and just veg in front of the TV." Quinn defended.

"Wait, we have to ask to eat in front of the TV?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"You can do whatever Britt says, but Quinn and I eat at the table almost always." Santana said, "No technology at meals."

"So, Britt and Rachel are going to eat every night in front of the TV, and I have to eat at the table?" Quinn asked crossing her arms.

"I don't know what Rachel and Brittany are going to do, but yes, most nights you will be sitting at the table eating." Santana said in a clipped tone, trying to control her temper. Truth be told she was exhausted too and if she had known it would be such a fight, then she would have just eaten in front of the TV. "We all agreed, that each couple has different rules and we would keep it that way. Is that what we agreed to?"

"Yes Ma'am."

"So, I will ask you again, would you like to set the table or finish the boxes?" Santana ground out.

Quinn paused for a moment, "I would like to talk to you in the bedroom."

Santana didn't do well masking her shock at that turn of events, "Okay, lets go." Santana was shocked again, when instead of having an attitude and storming ahead, Quinn grabbed her hand and walked by her side to the bedroom. When they got into the room, Quinn gently pushed Santana down on the bed and then crawled into her lap. Santana's whole body relaxed, "What's going on baby?"

"I'm sorry that I squared off like that. I'm tired." Quinn told her.

Santana pulled her closer, "I think there may be more to it. Is it going to be hard having a different set of rules?" Santana asked.

"Yes ma'am; I'm sure it will be hard, but I knew that going into it." Quinn told her.

"Well the reality and the idea are always different things."

"That's true." Quinn said, trying to snuggle closer. "Are you angry that I asked for Rachel to make brownies? It wasn't my intention in doing it, but it started a good conversation for us."

"It started a good one for me and Britt too. I don't think that you should always be bailing her out. She needs to do what Brittany says without you creating loopholes. You save her because you feel like the big sister, but sometimes being the big sister means letting her learn for herself."

"Rachel asked me to help warn her when I think she's getting out of line, is that okay?" Quinn asked.

"If Britt doesn't have a problem with it, I don't." Santana told her. "Anything left to talk about?"

"No, but can you just hold me for a little bit?" Quinn asked, peeking up at her.

"Yes, until the pizza gets here." Santana laid down and pulled Quinn in close, she went between silence and whispering her love to Quinn for the next ten minutes.

When the doorbell rang, both girls went out to the living room, "I will go set the table." Quinn told her.

"Thank you, baby," Santana said, waiting to see if Quinn was going to freak out that Santana hadn't given in. When Quinn smiled and then went into the kitchen, Santana opened the door and paid for the pizza.

"I set the table already," Rachel told Quinn when she entered.

"And I finished the last two boxes, so we are good to veg after we eat dinner." Brittany said.

Quinn blushed, but turned to Santana, "Am I allowed to watch TV tonight after I freaked out?"

Santana set the pizza boxes down on the table and considered the question. She slowly opened the box with pizza, then the breadsticks and salad. Still unsure of how she was going to answer. "We have church with your parents and then lunch with mine tomorrow, I'd like you in bed by ten."

Quinn went to the fridge and grabbed out the pitcher of water and a pitcher of juice. She set the down on the table before sitting down herself. "Okay," Quinn said slowly. "It will be eight thirty, maybe, when we finish eating?"

"So I'm going to take a bath, I was hoping you would join me, maybe I could give you a back rub, or you can watch TV for that time." Santana told her, already knowing what her girl would choose.

"A bath sounds great!"

"I thought so…" Santana laughed. She took Quinn's plate and put a piece of pizza and a breadstick on it and then filled out the other half of the plate with salad.

"We are going to have brownies later…" Quinn started slowly.

Santana looked down at the plate, it was their new agreement that Santana would make Quinn's plate or grab her snacks, and Quinn would eat it. Santana tried to always be fair and knew that if she made Quinn eat crazy amounts of food the system wouldn't work. "What are you trying to negotiate here Fabray?"

"Half a breadstick, no dressing." Quinn said quickly.

"And you will eat an entire brownie with some ice cream?" Santana asked.

"What is an entire brownie?" Quinn asked.

"Quinn…" Santana cautioned.

"Yes, I will eat an entire brownie and ice cream." Quinn agreed.

"Okay," Santana said, she ripped the breadstick in half and handed the plate over to her girlfriend. "Since Rachel set the table, I would like it if you would do the dishes."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said readily, digging into her salad, she really was starving after working so hard.

"So, movie night for us?" Rachel asked Britt.

"A bath doesn't sound good to you too?" Britt asked, shocked by her girl who always loved to be close to her.

"I didn't know it was on the table, yeah, lets do that." Rachel said excitedly.

"Good, then we can talk," Britt said.

"Or, we could watch TV." Rachel said quickly.

"Nah, I think we should talk." Britt said.

Most of dinner was in silence as all four girls were so tired.

Dessert was quick too and soon Rachel and Brittany were in their bathroom, Santana was drawing a bath in the her and Quinn's bathroom across the house, and Quinn was doing dishes.

Brittany eased herself into the tub, and then Rachel came in and leaned back on her. "I wanna talk to you about something serious, so don't relax to the point of sleep, okay?"

"Okay…" Rachel agreed.

"Do you think that maybe we should tighten the reigns a little? Honestly."

Rachel leaned her head back into the Britt, but her eyes were closed. "I like to eat in front of the TV."

"So maybe sometimes we eat in our room with the TV, but I think that mostly we should join Quinn at the table, that feels nice, right?" Britt asked.

"I guess." Rae agreed.

"And I'm not just talking about dinner, I mean in general."

"I was talking to Quinn about this. I think that sometimes I push, and you don't push back." Rachel said, brushing her now wet hair out with her fingers.

"That's true." Brittany said, "I don't want you to feel suffocated."

"Well I don't want to feel suffocated either, but maybe we could try to find an in between." Rach said.

"But that means you have to take me seriously, when I say something, I'm going to expect you to listen."

"Understood." Rachel said.

"Alright are we good?" Britt asked.

"Perfect." Rae agreed, closing her eyes, ready to fully relax.

* * *

Quinn had woken up in a bad mood, she wasn't sure why, but she knew she hated being awake right now.

"Come on, Quinn, we have to get ready for church!" Santana called, "Do you want to go for a run?"

"No," Quinn snapped rolling over, "and I don't want to go to church either."

Santana frowned at that, "Are you okay?" She reached down to feel Quinn's forehead, but she swatted it away. Santana swatted Quinn's butt in reaction, "Stop that." Quinn whined, and curled into a ball. Santana reached down to feel her forehead again, and Quinn again rolled away. "Okay, if you aren't going to let me help, then get up and get ready. I will start on breakfast."

"I don't want eggs," Quinn whined. "I want a donut at church, and coffee!"

"Q." Santana snapped, she needed her girl to snap out of it.

Quinn peaked out from her blanket, "I don't wanna goooo."

"Up and out of bed, now." Santana told her firmly.

Quinn kicked in the blankets for a moment, but then stood up and glared at her girlfriend.

"Can I feel your head now?" Santana asked calmly.

"No." Quinn snapped.

Santana bit her lip, she could tell by looking at Quinn that she didn't feel well, and she was sure that her body was still tired from moving all day before, but she didn't want Quinn to think that there was any reason this behavior was acceptable. "You can let me check your temperature, or you can start getting ready for church, either one, after you give your response, I want silence from you until this attitude corrects."

Quinn turned her back to Santana and entered their closet. It wasn't exactly what she had wanted but she left Quinn alone to get ready.

After Quinn hadn't surfaced in the kitchen after 20 minutes, Santana put both her and Quinn's plates on the table and then went down the hall to find her girlfriend. The way this morning was going, she was glad that all she had left to do to get ready was throw some clothes on.

Quinn was sitting on the bed in her green dress that Santana always loved her in. It really made her eyes pop. "Breakfast is on the table Quinn, come eat with me."

Quinn looked up with tearful eyes, "I don't feel good."

Santana sighed, and went to go get the thermometer from the bathroom. It quickly climbed to 103.2. "Looks like you're going back to bed."

"But church…" Quinn started, "and I'm hungry."

"You're hungry? You must be sick." Santana said. "Change into some jammies. I will go call our families and bring you breakfast in bed."

"San!" Quinn cried as she walked out the door.

"Yeah, baby?" San asked turning, wondering if she was going to throw up, and not want to eat now.

"I'm sorry that I was so cranky."

"Thanks for the apology baby, forgiven always." San said before she left.

After assuring both of their mothers that they were going to be okay and that she could drive Quinn to the hospital need be, she warmed up their breakfast and carried it on a tray to her room. "Alright, babe…"

"You brought us breakfast!" Rachel called excitedly, from her bed.

"Why are you in my bed berry?" Santana asked grumpily.

Quinn whimpered, "We were gonna watch TV."

Santana sighed as she set the tray down. "Not too much excitement. You need rest Quinn." Santana went and grabbed the NyQuil to help her girl sleep. After watching Quinn dutifully take the medicine, she handed her the remote, "I mean it, don't think that just because you are sick, I won't punish you…"

"Aye Aye, Captain," Rachel said, saluting, and then turning the TV on.

Santana sighed and walked back into the kitchen where Britt was standing at the stove making eggs, "I got kicked out of my bed!"

Britt laughed, "Is Quinn okay?"

"High fever, hope she's okay for school tomorrow." Santana shrugged.

"Pull up a stool, lets have some breakfast," Britt said.

"I think I'm gonna like sharing a house." San said as Britt pushed eggs and toast in front of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Santana got back from her morning run and frowned at her empty bed. "Quinn!"

Quinn was in the kitchen making breakfast and hoping that would be enough to relax Santana. She picked up her phone and texted San. 'In the Kitchen'

Santana walked in waving her phone aggressively. "When I call for you, you answer verbally, not in text, am I understood?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I didn't know if Britt and Rae were awake yet."

That seemed to relax Santana a little. "What are you doing?"

Quinn smiled, "making pancakes for our first day back from break."

"You're still sick Quinn. We talked about this last night, you need to go back to bed."

"No." Quinn said frowning, "If I miss school, I have to miss practice and I'm not doing that with a competition this Saturday."

Santana didn't miss Britt's look when she came in and heard Quinn telling her no. "Excuse me?" Santana asked, "Did you just tell me no?"

"Yes, you're being crazy!" Quinn defended, turning her back to Santana and starting to flip pancakes. If Britt hadn't walked in, she wouldn't have dared to turn her back, but she felt safe with the other blonde in the room.

"I can finish breakfast…" Britt supplied. "Quinn, honey, you don't feel good. You need to go back to bed."

"It's a cold! I'm fine." Quinn said, still not turning around.

"When you are speaking to people, you look at them. Stop what you are doing and turn to have a conversation with us." Santana scolded.

"No, the pancakes will burn." Quinn said.

Rachel raised an eyebrow when she walked into the kitchen, "No?"

"That seems to be her favorite word this morning," Santana said. She walked over and took the spatula from Quinn and gave it to Brittany. "Go back to bed, Quinn."

Quinn crossed her arms but didn't move. "No. I want to go to school."

"I hear you, and I'm sorry that you are sick. You aren't going today, maybe your fever will break and you can go tomorrow." Santana tried.

"MAYBE?!" Quinn shouted. "You want me to miss two days this week?!"

"I want you to miss whatever you need to recover." She was trying hard to not overreact to Quinn's mood since she knew she was sick, but Quinn was quickly running out of points.

"I'm going to…"

"Bed." Santana finished firmly. "Now."

"No." Quinn said for what felt like the hundredth time to Santana that morning.

"I am not asking. I'm going to count to three and you are going to be covered in bed by the time I get to three or there will be consequences." Santana said levelly. "One…" Quinn's eyes locked with Santana's. "Two…" Still nothing. "Three…okay Quinn that's 15 minutes of wall-sits every night this week."

"Okay, now that you've asserted your dominance, can I get back to making breakfast?" She spun back around and took the spatula from a stunned Brittany.

"What's the end game here Quinn? You aren't going to school, so all you're doing is borrowing trouble, and my patience is about to run out."

"I'd like to see you stop me." Quinn said softly, knowing that she had officially entered into the danger zone.

Santana didn't respond verbally just walked over, turned her girl to the side and landed five hard swats, "What was that?"

"I'd like to see you try to keep me out of school!" Quinn snapped.

Britt reached behind the girls and turned the stove burner off. "Rach, are you ready? We can stop and get a coffee and donut before school."

"And leave this?" Rachel asked.

"Rae!" Britt scolded, "San, we will pick you up something."

"Me too!" Quinn whined.

Britt looked sympathetically at her friend, "I will see you after school, get better Quinn." She kissed her forehead and lead her girlfriend out the door.

Santana smirked at her paling girlfriend, "Still feel so brave?"

"I'm going to school today." Quinn said defiantly.

"No, I'm sorry, you're not." Santana said her features stiffening. "But since you will miss school so much, I will throw you a bone, you can write 'I won't tell my girlfriend no' 500 times."

"That's not fair!" Quinn whined.

Santana had hit her limit, being cautious of the still hot stove, she turned her girlfriend and pinned her to the counter, reaching down into the drawer and pulling out the spoon. "I've had enough!" She started to swat Quinn with medium swats, unsure of how she would react. When she reacted as usual, Santana upped the ante. "Are you done?"

"No, I want to go to school!" Quinn cried.

"Quinn, no matter what you aren't going to school today. All you're doing is earning consequences." Santana said.

Quinn forced her body to go limp, as an idea hit her, "Okay, I will go back to bed."

Finally, Santana thought. She stopped spanking and threw the spoon back in the drawer. "I love you Quinn."

"I love you too Baby, I'm sorry. I just really don't want to miss practice." Quinn said softly.

"I know, and I'm sorry that you have to, but health isn't an option." Santana told her.

"Yes ma'am. I'll go lay down. Can I at least make dinner tonight?" Quinn asked.

"No, I think between the lines, the wall-sits when I get home, and that spanking that you've exerted yourself enough. Get me your phone, I'm taking it with me. No TV and no Computer, I don't want to see this attitude again, am I understood?" Santana asked firmly.

Quinn balked at the harshness of the sentence. She wanted her to stay home all day without anything to occupy her? That was crazy. Good thing she was planning on going to school anyway. "Yes ma'am."

Santana tucked Quinn in and left for school. Quinn waited through first period, the only class that her and Santana had together that day and then got up and drove to school. She wasn't sure what she was going to tell Santana when she walked into practice, but she was sure that she could avoid her and Britt until then.

* * *

Rachel paused when she walked into math and saw Quinn sitting in her usual desk, "I know you didn't win that fight this morning."

Quinn looked up and smiled nervously at her friend. "No, I waited until she left and then came."

"Quinn, you are going to be in so much trouble," Rachel whispered. "I'm going to be in so much trouble if I cover for you."

Quinn frowned, truth be told she didn't feel great, and Rachel's statements got on her nerves more than she thought they would. "I've covered for you a ton of times."

Rachel bit her lip, "I'm not saying I won't cover, but you know that Brittany is trying to crack down, you're making things hard for me."

"I had to go to practice…" Quinn said softly.

"I can see how flushed you are, how are you going to practice? Hell, how are you going to get into practice?" Rachel asked.

"I'm the head cheerleader, she can't say anything once I'm there." Quinn said confidently.

"Until you get home tonight…" Rachel said, "and no matter what they know we have two classes together today. I just have to go down with the ship?"

"Rachel please," Quinn whined, her whole plan would be ruined if Santana spotted her before she got into the gym.

"Fine," Rachel huffed.

Quinn stayed in a locked bathroom stall in between classes and started off to class only when the tardy bell rang, knowing that Santana and Brittany would be in their classes by then.

Rachel sat next to her friend, who was radiating heat, in their last class of the day, "You look like shit."

"Hmmm…" Quinn said. Truth was she felt like shit. "I'm going to take a nap during glee practice out in my car, then go into cheer."

"And you're totally sure this is worth the fiasco that's going down tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," Quinn mumbled, trying to keep her heavy eyelids open.

"Okay…" Rachel sighed.

* * *

Quinn waited until the school had mostly cleared before she went to go rest in her car, she had made sure to park in the back lot, so that it couldn't be seen from where Britt and Santana would be.

"I'm gonna skip Glee and go check on Quinn," Santana told Rachel and Britt in the hall. "I don't like that I punished her and just left."

"I'm sure she's fine." Rachel cut in quickly. Cursing Quinn for making her lie.

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "Sure like somehow you know?"

"No, but Quinn bounces back quick." Rachel said.

"When someone is there, but she was alone all day…" Santana said, "I would call practice and just stay home, if I didn't think Quinn and Sue would have my head."

"Right, cuz Quinn would just want the day to go as normally as possible, so let's go to glee…" Rachel tried again.

Britt smirked at her girlfriend, "What do you know that we don't?"

"Nothing, but we're going to be late…" Rachel whined.

"Rachel, we've already talked about whining once today, do we need to do more than talk about it?" Britt asked, trying to be more consistent with the girl.

"No ma'am, I will fix it."

"Spill it Berry." Santana told her.

"There's nothing to spill!" Rachel said quickly, careful to keep the whine out of her tone.

"Then I'm going home." Santana said, turning slowly to see what the girl would do.

"NO!" Rachel shouted, she didn't know why Quinn thought she'd be any good at covering.

Brittany dragged Rachel into Quinn's nearby office in the cheerio's locker room. "Rachel Barbara Berry, start talking…"

"I really can't!" Rachel said, starting to cry.

"Why not?" Britt asked.

"Did you promise Quinn that you wouldn't?" Santana asked.

Rachel just cried. Britt sat down in Quinn's chair and pulled Rachel over her lap. She started spanking in firm swats that would hopefully give the girl an incentive to talk. "OW! Britt! NOT WITH SANTANA HERE!"

"It's her girlfriend that you are keeping secrets about and lying for…" Britt said, keeping up the spanking.

"She came to school today!" Rachel cried, hoping the spanking would stop.

It didn't though, if anything Britt increased the speed and strength. "You knew and didn't tell us that she was here?"

"I'm sorry, she made me promise not to. She said if she made it into cheerio's practice, then Santana couldn't do anything about it." Rachel sobbed.

"Where is she now?" Santana asked.

"In her car sleeping!" Rachel cried harder.

"I'm gonna go…" Santana said.

Britt paused, "Do you want me to run practice?" She gently rubbed Rachel's back during the pause, knowing that she was going to go right back into the spanking in a moment.

"No, I'm going to glee. She needs her sleep. She's also developed this idea that she is in control if others are around, she tried to pull that crap in the kitchen this morning too, she wants a public show down, then I'll give her one." Santana said walking out.

Britt started spanking Rachel again, "You know that you should have told me or Santana what was going on, why didn't you?"

"I knew that you'd find out and deal with it then, why not let her feel victory for a moment?"

"Because she is sick, Rach, she needs sleep." Britt said spanking harder.

"I know I'm sorry!" Rachel sobbed. "I will do better, I've been trying!"

Brittany stopped at that, it had only been two days since they had talked but she knew Rachel was trying. She lifted her girl up in her arms and kissed her gently, "I know, you've done good baby. I'm proud."

"It hasn't even been two days!" Rae cried.

"shh…it's okay…" Britt said softly. She rocked her girl and reassured her.

* * *

Quinn woke up from her nap, happy that her internal clock only let her nap for half an hour. She snuck back into the bathroom and changed her clothes. She pep talked herself as she walked into the gym hoping to get there first to set up. She was there first and laid the mats out and started some music to stretch to.

She looked up when she saw the first group of girls come into the gym. Brittany and Santana headed the group, laughing and talking about things that Quinn couldn't hear. She was surprised when Santana's face didn't darken. But Quinn could see under the mask. She stood, "Alright, are we ready to start?"

"No," Santana said, she leaned against the table with the CD player and smiled.

Quinn frowned, "Okay, what's the issue?"

"You should be in bed," Santana said.

Quinn blushed, "I think I know my limits. I will be fine."

"I'm co-captain, right?" Santana asked. All the girls were starting to gather around to see what was going down.

"What are you getting at Lopez?" Quinn asked frustrated that everyone was watching.

"Right?" Santana said fiercely, she let some of her dominance come into her voice.

Quinn had to fight hard against her natural impulse to instantly obey that tone. "Yes, Santana, you are my co-captain." She worded carefully.

Santana looked past the slight, "then I'm sure that we can all agree that I will take over and you will go home and go to bed."

Quinn smirked, "nah, I'm good. If you want me to go home, then you can make me."

Santana didn't let her smile fall, "There is an office next door that we can take this to, Q."

Quinn blushed again, but she was fairly sure that Santana wouldn't do anything. "Okay, this was fun, we can start with…"

Santana pushed off of the table and walked over to Quinn, she saw the girls body tense. "Okay, we can talk here." Quinn bit her lip and waited to see when Santana would stop her approach.

When Santana's hand was on her arm, "Okay, maybe youre right…"

"Nope," Santana said smoothly, "You wanted a public show down, you have one."

Quinn was afraid that Auntie Snyxx was back, but there was still a level of control in Santana's eyes. "Okay, then lets go talk in the office."

"Where's the fun in that Q?" Santana asked, her hand never leaving Quinn's arm.

"I'm sorry," Quinn said softly to the floor.

"Too little, too late." Santana growled.

Quinn looked up with pure defiance, "Then what the hell would you have me do?"

Santana shook Quinn, "Dropping the attitude would be a great start."

Quinn took a deep breath and pushed down her anger, "I don't feel good San. I think you were right, that I'm too tired to be here."

Santana looked around at the other cheerleaders, "I think we may all be, let's try again for tomorrow morning."

"S…" Quinn started.

"No, you have no say here. Everyone is going home." Santana said. "We will leave your car, grab your stuff."

As the girls filed out, disappointed that the fight was bigger, Britt turned to the two still angry girls, "Rae and I will grab dinner."

"Thanks Britt."

"So, are we going home?" Quinn asked softly.

"Yes." Santana said. She pulled her in close with the hand still gripped around Quinn's arm and kissed the side of her head. "you still have a fever."

"Am I getting spanked when we get home?" Quinn asked.

"No. You do have lines that I want you to start on while we wait for dinner and wall sits before bed." Santana said, "I'm willing to chalk this one up to fever insanity. Plus, I know your pride took a big hit here today."

"Would you have spanked me in front of the team?" Quinn asked as they walked, Santana stopping to pick up both of their cheer bags before pulling Quinn in close again.

"No, but I would in that office, and I most certainly will around Rachel and Britt, so you'd better tone it down."

"Yes ma'am." Quinn said into Santana's neck. Santana knew that she would let Quinn put off her lines so that she could hold her before the food got there. "San?"

Santana knew by the tone that she wasn't going to like what her girl had to say. "Yes?"

"I'm not hungry." Santana opened her passenger door and helped Quinn in before throwing their bags in the back.

"Have you eaten today?" Santana asked.

Quinn burst into tears, "I don't feel good."

"Honey, please stop. Wait until we get home and I can hold you." Santana tried to soothe. It wasn't like Quinn to be so emotional. "Quinn, love of my life, breathe!"

Quinn just sobbed. Santana raced home and pulled her girl to the living room couch. "I think we need to go to the doctor tomorrow. Something is up, Quinn, this isn't you. Maybe you have the flu."

"I hate the doctor!" Quinn wailed.

Yup this wasn't her girl at all. "Shhh….Quinn, I will be with you every step of the way. Its going to be okay."

Rachel and Britt walked in twenty minutes later to a still hysterical Quinn. Britt gave her a disapproving look, "how hard were you?"

"I didn't even spank her!" Santana grouched.

"So?" Britt asked.

Santana shrugged.

Rachel sighed, "Sometimes you guys are dumb." She pulled Quinn up and dragged her back to her bed.

When Santana went in to check on them ten minutes later both girls were asleep. She turned to Britt, "What the hell?"

"I don't know, call the doctor and I'll get us food."


	11. Chapter 11

Quinn woke up and rolled over to glance into Rachel's deep brown eyes. "Hey," Rachel said softly, reaching out to brush Quinn's hair from her sweaty forehead.

"Hey," Quinn whispered back.

"What's the plan here Quinn? You know Santana has already made you a doctor's appointment, everything is about to come out, what's the game plan?"

"I don't want to go to the doctor," Quinn said with a slight whimper in her voice.

Rachel smirked, "I think that ship has sailed. So how are we moving forward?"

Quinn rolled over onto her back and sighed up at the ceiling. "I'm not sure."

"You'd better start thinking," Rachel said, rolling over as well.

* * *

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Santana asked Brittany.

"No." Brittany said quickly, "I mean unless there is something, I don't know about you."

Santana frowned at her friend, "She's been throwing up lately. When the fever spiked, I just assumed that it was a precursor to her being sick."

"She's not pregnant, San." Brittany told her, throwing some of her rice at her, trying to break her friend's mood.

"Did you just throw food at me?" Santana asked incredulously.

"Are you eating in front of the tv in the living room while Quinn is sick in bed?" Brittany asked, mocking her friend's scandalized voice.

Santana opened her mouth to respond when she saw Rachel walk up and stand beside the couch. "I think that Quinn wants to talk to you."

Rachel sat down in the seat that Santana had just vacated. Brittany pulled her close and kissed the top of her head, "Long day, huh?"

"Are you mad at me?" Rachel asked in a soft voice.

Brittany gently tugged on her ponytail to get her to look up. "No, why would I be? I know this day has been stressful for you."

"Secrets, Secrets are no fun…" Rachel started, smiling for the first time in what felt like days.

Brittany smirked, "Quinn needs someone to talk to sometimes. Do you wanna eat in front of the TV?"

"Can we do it in bed?" Rachel asked softly.

"Yes, are you starving now?" She asked, standing and pulling Rachel to stand too.

"Not starving." Rachel said, instantly leaning into her.

"Wanna have a bath with me first?"

"Oh, that sounds amazing and like a lot of work."

Brittany laughed, "I'll run the bath."

"And I can rest in bed?"

"Yes, but don't fall asleep!" Brittany mock scolded.

* * *

Santana knocked on her door as she walked in so that she didn't startle Quinn. "Hey," Quinn whispered.

"Hey," Santana said walking over to her bed. She crawled in but didn't lay down. Instead she pulled Quinn up a little so that her head rested in Santana's lap. She gently started stroking Quinn's head, waiting for the girl to start talking.

"I haven't been totally honest with you lately." Quinn said almost so soft that San didn't hear. While every ounce of Santana wanted to say something sarcastic, she forced herself to stay quiet, and wait. "You're gonna be really angry."

Santana nodded, "Maybe, but we will get through it."

Quinn leaned her head further into Santana's touch. "I don't know what my problem is…"

Santana kept quiet as she carded her hands through the soft blonde hair.

"I've been throwing up." Quinn said.

"I know, Quinn, you're sick." Santana said obtusely.

"S, I've been throwing up…after I eat." Quinn said letting the statement hang in the air.

"I know Quinn," Santana started aggressively.

It was Quinn's turn to wait silently as her girlfriend pieced what she was saying together.

"That's the big deal? That you've been throwing up?" Santana asked.

"After I eat." Quinn added.

"After you eat." Santana said back. Quinn felt her girlfriend's hand still and knew that it had clicked. "Like on purpose?"

"Yes." Quinn said.

"Why it hasn't been effective. You weigh in for me once a week." Santana told her.

"Yeah, you don't think it's crazy how little my weight fluctuates?" Quinn asked.

"How are you getting it by me?"

"Change in my pockets." Quinn said.

"You've been lying?" Santana asked. "For how long?"

"I don't know when did you start deciding what I eat?" Quinn asked back.

"This is a big deal, Quinn." Santana said, sitting up a little straighter.

"I Know." Quinn said.

San tapped Quinn on the head, "No, sit up. I wanna see your face."

Quinn sat up slowly and looked at her girlfriend, who looked totally broken. "I'm sorry."

"I don't think I understand." Santana said slowly.

Quinn frowned. "I think the issue is that you do."

"You love your teeth!" Santana blurted out.

Quinn jumped back at the vehemence of the statement and the volume level. "That's not untrue." She said confused.

"You will ruin them." Santana told her.

Quinn nodded sagely. "I love being a flyer more."

Santana grimaced, she wished Quinn had said anything else. She pushed down the bile that rose in her own throat as she thought about the conversation she was about to have. "Let's go weigh you."

"No." Quinn said quickly. She already knew what the number would say, 101 and that would make Santana livid.

Santana stood up, "Let's go."

"No, Santana. I don't think that will help either of us." Quinn said firmly.

"I will peel the skin off of your ass if you don't stand up and go into the bathroom right now!" Santana growled.

Quinn knew when it was too stupid to press her luck and slowly stood from the bed. "I promise this isn't gonna help either of us."

"Move Fabray." Santana growled.

Quinn walked into the master bath and waited for Santana. Santana followed her in, "how are you checking your weight?"

Quinn was leaning against the sink as Santana unlocked the cabinet that had the scale in it. "I bought one. It's in my office at school."

"So, there isn't even a point in locking this up?" San asked. Quinn shrugged. "You know I hate that, and you are on such thin ice…"

"I really tried S." Quinn told her stepping on the scale. 99.8 Throwing up must have taken its toll. Quinn tried hard to keep the satisfied look off her face.

"Stop smirking, that's not a good number Quinn!" Santana shouted.

There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Come in," Quinn called.

"Get the fuck out!" Santana roared.

Brittany poked her head around the door and peeked into the master bathroom. "You guys okay?"

"Yes, go away." Santana snapped.

Brittany looked behind Santana to Quinn shaking her head. "Maybe you guys should come out here and take a break. Quinn, do you want some dinner?"

Quinn glanced at Santana to see how she was responding to Brittany's presence. "She will eat when we finish talking."

"Quinn?" Britt asked.

"I'm good, Britt, thanks." Quinn whispered.

Brittany nodded and backed out of the door, intentionally leaving it cracked.

Santana sighed. "You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. I think that we can get together an idea of the situation then."

"Okay," Quinn whispered.

Santana took in her girlfriends' appearance and her frown deepened. How in the hell did she miss this? "Are you tired, Q?"

"Yes." Quinn's voice wasn't raising above a whisper, and she was leaning against the sink trying to take up as little room as possible.

"We need to be at the doctor's office by nine, so you can sleep in a little." Santana told her, going through the mental checklist of things to do.

"Yes ma'am. Are you going to spank me?"

Santana sighed; she knew that she had to say the words that had been bouncing around her head for the last ten minutes. "Come sit with me on the bed."

"Uh oh." Quinn said, "That doesn't sound good."

"No uh oh, just come sit." Santana told her. She sat on the bed and pulled Quinn down to sit in front of her. She really needed all of the courage that she had to have this conversation. "There is nothing in this world that you should love more than your health, Quinn."

"I know…" Quinn whispered.

"I know that in theory you know that, but you aren't acting on it. So, I think it's best that you quit the cheerios." Santana said, waiting for what she knew would be the tantrum of a lifetime.

"What?" Quinn asked, frowning.

"If you love the cheerios more than your health, it has to go." Santana told her seriously.

"I'm not quitting the Cheerios, S." Quinn said firmly.

"You are going to do whatever is best for your health." Santana told her firmly.

"Well that's not it." Quinn told her, standing from the bed.

"I didn't say get up, sit back down. We are still talking." Santana said firmly.

"No, I'm gonna sleep on the couch." Quinn said firmly.

"The hell you are! Get back here now!" Santana roared, losing complete control.

Quinn turned around in the doorway, "San, I don't think either of us is in the right space to have this conversation."

"Well you should have thought about that before you started lying and throwing up!"

Tears filled Quinn's eyes, "I'm trying, S!"

"Really? Because vomiting feels an awful lot like quitting to me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Quinn said before storming down the hall.

Brittany appeared a second later, lingering in the doorway. Santana, who had thrown herself back on the bed moved her arm from over her eyes so that she could see the girl. "So, that was rough."

Santana chucked a pillow at her friend. Britt picked it up off the floor and walked over to her friends' bed and sat next to her. "What else can I do here Britt?"

"The season is almost over."

"Yeah, but if she dies it isn't going to matter if we win nationals." S said coolly.

"That's true, but maybe there is a way she can see that without you yelling and cussing."

Santana sighed, "I've never been this scared before."

"Did you tell her that?"

"No, but I'm terrified I'm going to lose her. What would I even do?"

"Well you haven't lost her yet to anything but the couch." Britt joked.

"Yeah, part of me wants to drag her back in here by her hair."

"I think it's best to let her be for the night." Britt said, standing to go back to her own girl.

"Yeah, but then what tomorrow when she wants to go to practice?"

"Then you fight that battle then." Britt said, "She knows you love her."

"Thanks," Santana sighed.

* * *

After a couple hours of fitful sleep, Santana woke up to the bed moving. She opened her eyes to see Quinn staring down at her. "Hey Baby, come 'ere."

Quinn quickly feel into Santana's arms and started crying. "I'm sorry this got so bad."

"Shh…we will figure it out mi amour, I promise you. Please don't cry, it's breaking my heart." Santana whispered into her girls blonde hair.

"I'm so sorry San." Quinn sobbed.

"Shh…it will be okay…"

"I can't quit the cheerios though…"

"Lucy Quinn Fabray…"

"Can't we just see what the doctor says? If he says it's okay to stay on the team and I follow all of his orders, can I stay on then?" Quinn asked, desperate.

"I don't know, you've had an honesty issue lately. How can I trust that you are following his orders?" Santana asked.

That stabbed Quinn in the heart. "We can do naked weigh ins…"

"You better believe that was already non-negotiable." Santana grouched.

"And…I just promise…"

"You promised this food thing wouldn't be an issue, and that you were doing fine with the new eating routine. Both times you lied."

"I didn't mean too…"

"And I'm sure you wouldn't mean to when you lied about following the doctor's orders…" Santana said leaving it hanging.

"Then give me the worst consequence you can think of for lying…" Quinn said.

"I did, I said you had to quit the cheerios…" Santana told her.

"No, even worse than that…" Quinn tried.

"At this point I have no idea what would be worse than that."

"Go back to spanking me every day…" Quinn said, "In the morning as a reminder to keep on track with food…" Santana just waited as her girl worked through what was in her head. "And…and I'm grounded, no leaving the house and no technology when I'm home until my weight is up…" When Santana still didn't speak, Quinn bit her lip, "I'll do whatever the doctor says and write an essay on eating disorders. I will only workout at practice, please SAN!"

Santana pulled her girl as close as she would go to her body, "I don't think any of that will drive the point home as well as you quitting the cheerios. Your health isn't something I will ever fuck with."

"Please San, please don't make me quit!" Quinn sobbed into Santana's chest.

The Latina held her girl and whispered over and over that it would be okay, she had her and Quinn was going to survive without cheer. She whispered until the blonde fell asleep and prayed to God that the doctor would have some magical cure that would fix Quinn and let her do cheer.


	12. Chapter 12

The doctor looked up at the two young girls in her office, her heart going out to both of them. "So what's the goal here ladies?"

"To cheer." Quinn said.

"For her to be healthy." Santana said. She turned to glare at her girlfriend.

"Okay, I have a plan that may help with both, but it's going to require honesty and lots of time." Doctor Mores said.

"Can I still cheer?" Quinn asked. Ignoring Santana's hand that now had a death grip on her own.

"I have an intensive program that I only invite a few girls a year on to. I have one spot open for the right person. It will require a lot of work on your part. None of this will be worth it if you aren't ready to recover." The doctor said straight forward.

"I think that I am ready," Quinn said anxiously. "I'm just worried about what I will have to leave behind."

"If you follow this program exactly how you are supposed to then you won't need to quit cheer." Doctor Mores said.

"What does it entail?" Santana asked suspiciously.

"Well on Monday's before school a group of girls meets here to do group therapy with a doctor Patts. She's amazing. Then Tuesdays there is a weigh in, and you meet with the nutritionist, I can make that work before of after your school schedule. Wednesday you meet with me, and I will check in medically to make sure your body is still ticking right. Then either Thursday or Friday you will do individual therapy, and you get the other three days for the week off."

"That is a lot…" Quinn said.

"Yes, and there is a big buy in. If you agree to do it, then you will sign a contract stating that should you not follow the program and lose weight or not gain, then you will be sent to a hospital for a minimum of 60 days, and trust me Quinn, that isn't what you want." Doctor Mores said.

"We will do it." Santana said.

Doctor Mores smiled sympathetically at Santana knowing that it was probably killing her to see her girlfriend fall apart. "It has to be Quinn's decision Honey."

Quinn bit her lip, "How much does something like that cost?"

"Your parents will pay…"

"Stop." Quinn said, "How much does it cost?"

"You two live on your own?" The doctor asked.

"Yes ma'am," Quinn said softly.

"Alright, then free of charge."

Santana stiffened, "That's too generous."

Doctor Mores sighed, "I don't have children, I make enough money, let me help you girls out."

Quinn bit her lip and stared at her girlfriend. Santana swallowed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. There are some things for you too Santana. Quinn is going to be working with her doctors, a whole team of them, so I'm going to need you to ease up a little. She needs to get used to self-reporting and feel free to make choices without nagging. Can you do that?"

Quinn scoffed. "No."

Santana sighed, "Alright, I will try."

"Good!"

"Okay, I'm ready to sign that document." Quinn said.

"No, go home and think about it. Tomorrow is Wednesday and your day to meet with me, I will have it on my desk tomorrow. For now, I will write you a prescription for antibiotics for the cold." She signed the prescription pad and handed it off. "I will leave a 7 AM appointment open for you so that you can still make it to school."

"Thank you!" Santana said quickly.

"Yes, thank you!" Quinn said.

"I hope to see you tomorrow morning." Doctor Mores said.

"Oh, you will!" Santana said. Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Can I go to school today?" Quinn asked.

"Yes, but get the prescription filled first, and drink a lot of water."

"I promise!" Quinn said excitedly.

"Okay, lets go get that prescription filled." Santana said.

They sat quietly in the car as they waited for the prescription to be filled. "So, the doctor said I can cheer, but I know that means nothing if you don't sign off."

Santana sighed lowly. "I don't know Quinn."

"It's our senior year…" 

"I know Quinn but believe it or not that means very little to me compared to the lifetime that I was hoping to spend with you!" Santana snapped.

"Can we just try this doctor thing, and if it doesn't work…"

"If it doesn't work you are going to the hospital, you agreed to it and I'm done messing around with this. Am I understood?"

"No," Quinn said crossing her arms. She felt like things were getting crazy out of control.

"Quinn," Santana cautioned.

"No! You are not understood." Quinn snapped. "I don't need to go to…"

"One thing is for sure, neither of us are going to school today. We are going home. You clearly need some sleep."

"The doctor said I could go to school." Quinn said quickly.

"Right, but you already acknowledged that I trump the doctor."

"Santana!" Quinn snapped.

"No! My patience is out!"

"Fine then I will get my pills and walk home."

"No. I'm going to go through the drive through to get your pills and then we are going home." Santana said. She pulled through and grabbed their pills.

Quinn's arms were folded, and she was refusing to speak but when they passed her exit, she couldn't help it. "Where are we going?"

"Home." Santana told her.

"We missed the street." Quinn said.

"You're pissing me off Quinn, be quiet." Santana snapped.

They drove in silence for 10 more minutes before Quinn knew where they were going. "Why are we here?"

"You need sleep, and you aren't listening to me." Santana said honestly, as she got out of the car, "It's all I could think to do." Quinn, also not knowing what to do, got out of the car and followed Santana into the house.

Santana's mom looked up from her place on the couch where she was folding laundry. "My girls, why aren't you in school?" She asked pulling both girls in for a hug and a kiss.

"Quinn needs sleep and food, and I need a break." Santana said. "I'm going to go take a shower, you take it from here Mami!"

Quinn frowned as she watched Santana walk up the stairs. "Quinn, come cook some lunch with me, what would you like?"

"Steak." Quinn said grumpily, knowing they wouldn't just have it laying around.

"I will call and get Papa to bring it for dinner. If I remember right, you always liked Mac and Cheese. We can make it from scratch, or I have a box in the pantry."

"I'm not hungry, Mami." Quinn said, leaning against the counter.

"I didn't ask Quinn, what would you like to eat? Maybe we can go get some of that Sushi, you girls love so much."

"No." Quinn said firmly, "I'm not hungry."

Maribel frowned, "You have clearly forgotten who runs the show in this house Mi hija, you will be eating."

"I don't want to!" Quinn snapped.

"Whoa, what is this?" A voice called from the doorway."

"Mi amour, what are you doing home?" Maribel asked as she walked up and kissed her husband.

"I had two back to back patients cancel and decided to come home to my wife and was confused to see Santana's car in the driveway. Then I walked in on this." He gestured to Quinn.

"I'm just not hungry," Quinn sighed.

"You can either eat or be spanked and then eat." Maribel said firmly.

"I'm still pretty strong!" Quinn challenged.

In two seconds flat she was over Mr. Lopez's knee. He started spanking in firm hard swats. "You will NOT speak to my wife that way, am I understood?"

"Yes SIR!" Quinn snapped.

"What will you have for lunch Quinn?" He asked as he continued to spank.

"I'm not hungry!" Quinn snapped.

Mr. Lopez righted her and pulled her jeans down before yanking her back over his lap. "What do you want for lunch Quinn?"

"I'm not hungry!" Quinn yelped.

"I can have Mami grab the spoon." Papa started.

"Okay, I will eat mac and cheese!" Quinn said kicking her feet.

"And?"

"And apologize to Mami!" Quinn vowed through her tears.

He flipped her up on his lap in an instant. Maribel had already started in on the mac and cheese. "You did good Mi hija, I'm proud of you so good." He kissed the top of her head.

Quinn snuggled close, "I'm sorry Mami, I shouldn't have had an attitude with you."

"I forgive you darling and Papa will bring home some steaks for dinner." Maribel said.

"I'm not sure we will be here that long…" Quinn started.

"You need a nap after lunch. You will be here a while." Papa told her.

"I don't need a nap."

"Do we need another repeat?" He asked.

"No Sir." She said quickly.

"So?"

"So, I will nap after lunch."

"Praise God," Santana said as she came in the room, "would you like me to set the table Mami?"

"Yes Ma'am, thank you, San."

After a quick lunch, Santana pulled Quinn up to her room and they both crawled into bed.

"It's playing dirty to bring me here." Quinn grumped.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Santana said, pulling her close. "I love you, go to bed."

"I love you too babe."


End file.
